Kingdom Hearts-Pokemon Heroes
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Sora and his twin brother Ash begin their pokemon journey with their friends. redo of my kingdom Hearts/Pokemon crossover. disney characters will be pokemon. Sora x Kairi, Ash x Serena.
1. Beginning

Pallet Town, a beautiful town in the Kanto Region and our story begins with two boys who have the dream of becoming Pokemon Masters. Sora Nomura Ketchum and his twin brother Ash Jonathan Ketchum. Ash had raven black hair and it was messy and amber colored eyes while Sora had brown spikey hair and blue eyes. Sora got changed into his white and black jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his crown necklace and crown chain,

Sora and Ash are so excited about beginning their Pokémon journey that they couldn't sleep. Currently, they are watching two creatures fighting each other on TV. One is a light purple quadruped rhino-like rabbit (Nidorino) and the other is dark purple with a bipedal body with red eyes, spikes on its back, large pointed ears, short arms and legs with three digits on each hand and foot, and a wide sinister grin (Gengar). Nidorino charges at Gengar while the battle takes place at a stadium with the spectators cheering. A Poster which contained the three Kanto Starters hung on the wall near their beds. bulbasaur, a Grass type Pokémon that resembles a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs, but bears three claws on each of its feet and has no tail. It also has large, red eyes and very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light, turquoise color with dark, green spots. It has three claws on all four of its legs. Its most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its back. Charmander, a Fire type Pokémon a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Most of its body is colored orange, while its underbelly is a pale light-yellow color. And it has a flame burning at the tip of its tail . And the third being Squirtle, a Water type Pokémon with the resemblance of a light blue turtle, but with a shell that's brown on top and pale yellow on the bottom with a white ridge between the two halves, and a long curly tail.

Nidorino attempts to jab Gengar with it's horn only for Gengar to jump out of the way. The Announcer gives the play by play.

"Nidorino starts the battle with a Horn Attack!" the announcer said. "Oh, but Gengar bounces right back!" Gengar's red eyes starts glowing blue as Nidorino starts to fall right to sleep. "And Gengar fires its Hypnosis move! This could be all over for Nidorino!" A red beam hits Nidorino as the Pokémon is turned into a red energy and flows back into a red and white ball with a button in the middle and separate with a bluish black line held by a man with black hair, a red vested shirt, blue jeans and a baseball cap. "The trainer calls back Nidorino! What other Pokémon is he sending out next?!" The man puts the ball he's holding away while he pulls out another one. He throws the ball onto the battlefield. A flash of white energy emerges as a giant snake Pokémon with it's body made of boulders and a rocky spine on its head emerges. "And it's Onix!" Onix roars as it enters the arena. The giant Pokémon slams it's head but Gengar dodges the attack. "And Gengar dodges again! This Pokémon is moving beautifully this battle! Its training has paid off!"

"Man i cannot wait, Tomorrow we begin our own pokemon Journey" Sora said with excitement.

"I know, I can't wait either Sora" said Ash as their father came in with his long black spiky hair. He was wearing a black tank top which showed off his muscles and a pair of pajama pants. "Sora, Ash, you two better get to sleep soon. Kairi will be joining you both in the morning to get your starter from Professor Oak." He said.

"Sorry dad, we couldn't sleep" the twins said as Ryo chuckled. "I was the same way when i was a boy."

That's when a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. . "Froa, Froakie" said the frog. This pokemon was a Froakie. A water type normally found in the Kalos region. He was a friend of Ash's when he found the poor water type hurt in the forest. Ash took Froakie to Professor Oak. Professor Oak told Ash about Froakie abandoning its trainers from the Kalos Region and so Professor Sycamore sent Froakie to him to find a trainer worthy of him.. Ash befriended Froakie and ever since the two have become friends. Froakie jumped onto Ash's head and he smiled at his friend. A soft meow was heard as a quadruped, feline Pokémon covered with primarily black fur. It has a short muzzle with a tiny, black nose, red eyes with yellow sclerae, and short, pointed ears with pale gray insides. There are two red stripes around each of its legs and two horizontal stripes with a vertical stripe across them on its forehead. The lower part of Litten's face is also red, and there is a large tuft of fur on each cheek. A tuft of fur sits at the end of its long tail. When it arches its back, three pointed tufts of fur with red tips appear along its spine. This pokemon is called a Litten and it is one of the starter pokemon found in Alola. This pokemon was a birthday gift from Vanitas for Sora when he turned five and he has had Litten ever since. Sora has a habit of nicknaming his pokemon and he chose the name Litty and the name stuck with him since. Litty nuzzled against Sora's leg and Sora picked up his pokemon.

"Sora, Ash, come with me." said Ryo as both boys followed their father outside their house. Their mother and their little sister were sound asleep while their older brother Vanitas was still on his own journey with his Incineroar.

Outside the stars were out and the crescent moon was seen. Standing in front of their house. Ryo turned to them and he opened his palm and with a golden flash did a majestic weapon appear in his hand. made up of two crossing key shaped blades , with the teeth facing outward.a filigree that looked like wings glowed green, and the blade was golden. "Do you know what this is Sora?" asked Ryo, holding the weapon with both hands.

" The X-blade," said Sora, answering his dad. Sora's dad is a descendant of a mighty warrior from long ago who along with others wielded key shaped swords called Keyblades and fought over a source of light that goes by the name of Kingdom Hearts. Sora and Ash's great Ancestor Sokora who was the original wielder of the X-blade went into hiding as the ancient war known as the Keyblade War. a war fought over for control over the light of Kingdom Hearts and the X-blade. The Keyblade War came to an end and destroyed all life but thanks to Sokora. He was able to take the X-blade and hide it from the survivors. the light from Arceus along with the hearts of children and pokemon rebuild the world as it was today and the Keyblade War along with the Keyblade were nothing more than a myth and everyone believed the X-blade was destroyed. Only a few wielders of the Keyblade know that the X-blade still exists and vowed to keep it a secret from those who dare to seek the power of Kingdom Hearts. Three of them happen to be close friends with their family.

"Yes, This weapon has been passed down generations upon generations in our family. Tasked by the Alpha Pokemon Arceus to guard it and Kingdom Hearts ever since the beginning of time and now it's yours son." said Ryo as he offered the weapon to Sora. Sora was taken back as he looked at his dad. Ryo nodded as Sora took the X-blade. A glow came bonded the two together. Ryo then looked at Ash as he said. "Ash, your mother will give you something in the morning since she is asleep." said Ryo.

Ash nodded to his father. He was born with the gift of Aura. His mother was a descendant of Sir Aaron, an Aura Guardian and a master of Aura. he took the staff from his father.

"Now remember Sora. With great power comes great responsibility." said Ryo.

"I know Dad and I am ready to take the responsibility." said Sora. Ryo smiled at his sons as he pulled them in for a hug. "Now off to bed." said Ryo. Ash and Sora went to their room and they got into their pajamas. "Good night Sora." said Ash as Froakie fell asleep next to him.

"Good night Ash" said Sora as he fell asleep with Litty on his stomach. The next morning came and the two boys were still asleep as a six year old girl and a red headed girl about the same age as the boys came in. She has ocean blue eyes and her outfit is a white top, with a black shirt underneath exposing a small part of her navel. And also a lavender skirt and pink shoes. She smirked before she knelt over the large bed where her best friend/crush slept.

Litten opened his eyes before he jumped off him stirring him from his sleep. Sora woke up and he yawned before he laid back down and Kairi looked down at him with a smile. ""WHOA!"

He turned to see Kairi, one of his best friends and crush, giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Kairi." Said Sora.

"Sora, you lazy bum. Time to wake up" Kairi said with a smirk,

The six year old girl jumped on Ash's stomach waking him up. "Wake up big brother." she exclaimed with a big smile. Just then Sora must of realized they may be late. "What time is it?" he asked Kairi

""Easy Sora, It's early, Your mother is making breakfast right now." said Ryo laughing from his spot near the door.

"We better get ready Sora." said Ash.

"Come Amber, your mother must be almost done with breakfast. Let your big brothers get dressed." said Ryo as he took Amber and Kairi to the kitchen as both boys got ready for the day. Ash's clothing was a black t-shirt, with a blue and white jacket over, blue jeans, black and white sneakers and green fingerless gloves. He also wore a red and white hat that held a green mark on it. This hat was special to Ash; he won it from a contest the Pokémon league held. It took him one million postcards, but it was worth it.

Sora and Ash then headed down for breakfast. Their mother Delia was making breakfast as Ryo was drinking his coffee. Kairi was feeding Litty and Froakie pokemon food. Delia turned to her sons with a big smile. 'Morning my handsome boys, you look great in your clothes.'

"Thanks Mom" they said in unison as they ate the breakfast their mother made. THey would miss her cooking but she and Kairi's Grandma taught Kairi how to cook since Sora is accident prone when it comes to cooking. The two women knew that Kairi had a major crush on Sora and Sora has a crush on Kairi. But they were afraid to admit it to each other. The two boys finished their breakfast. they were done and were gonna help their mother clean up but Ryo said. "You two go on ahead and get your starter pokemon, I'll help your mother clean up."

"Thanks Dad" they said as they left their house with Kairi. Litten and Froakie followed suitly behind them. "So Kairi, any idea to what kind of Pokemon you're gonna choose. Charmander? Bulbasaur or Squirtle?" asked Sora looking at the girl he was in love with.

"I'm not sure..but i definitely would like to have a Bulbasaur." Kairi said. The three of them heard screaming coming from afar making them stop in their tracks. "What was that?" asked Sora before Ash felt a familiar aura calling to him. He closed his eyes before searching for the source. He then opened his eyes before he dashed off leaving Sora and Kairi behind. "Ash wait for us!" Sora said taking back at his brother dashing off like that.

In the forest. a honey brown haired girl wearing a grayish-black tank-top with a white collar, a red skirt, a dark pink hat with a black bow and hatband, black stockings, and black shoes, with a pink backpack. Next to her a small, quadruped fox-like Pokémon. It is covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. It has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks, large, dark orange eyes, and a pointed, black nose. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen in its upper jaw. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the interior of its large ears. THis pokemon is called a Fennekin. A fire type from the Kalos Region. The girl and the Fennekin were running away from a flock of Spearow.

"Please leave us alone...We didn't mean to wander in your territory!" the girl shouted to the flock of wild spearow. Soon the girl and the Fennekin were trapped as the flock of angry birds surrounded them. Fennekin fired Ember toward the spearow. One of the girls gets scorched by the attack but another takes it place. ``This isn't working Fennekin," the girl exclaimed.

"Fenne! Fennekin!" said Fennekin when a spearow aimed right for Fennekin. 'Look out Fennekin!" said the girl throwing herself in between the spearow and her pokemon. Right before the spearow can claw at her with its talons. She heard. "Froakie! Water Pulse!"

"Froakie!" shouted Froakie throwing a sphere of water at the attacking spearow. The attack hits the spearow dead on. Ash with his hands out in front of him with his eyes glowing blue made an Aura shield to protect the girl and her pokemon. 'Go back into the forest." Ash said. The sparrow flew back into the forest. Ash turned to the girl before he said. "Serena?"

Serena looked at the boy in front of her before she said. "Ash?"

The two friends stared at each other before they hugged each other with a small hug. "Wow., you're really here Serena..i thought you were in Kalos with your mom?" asked Ash.

"I asked my mom if i could come to Kanto to start my pokemon journey." said Serena with a smile. Ash smiled before he heard Sora and Kairi had caught up with Litty. "Serena?" asked Sora on seeing the girl Ash had been friends with for years since their meeting at pokemon camp.

"Hi Sora" said Serena with a wave to sora before she saw the girl next to him."Kairi"

"Serena...it's been too long. I like your outfit." Kairi coeed on seeing her outfit. "Fennekin?(Who are these guys and how do you know them Serena?)" asked Fennekin confusedly.

``Who is this pokemon?" asked Sora on seeing Fennekin.

Serena picked up Fennekin in her arms. "This is Fennekin. I choose her as my starter from Professor Sycamore's lab. Fennekin, this is Ash, his twin brother Sora, and Kairi '' said Serena.

"Fennekin(Hello. It's nice to meet you) said Fennekin.

"That's right, we have to hurry to Professor Oak's lab to get our starters!" exclaimed Sora. The four of them with the three pokemon quickly headed for the lab. When they got to the lab. They saw a crowd of people had formed. "Gary! Gary! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! Yeah!" The cheerleaders chanted as Sora,Ash, Serena and Kairi rushed through the crowd.

"Excuse us!" Sora shouted as they finally got through only to bump into a boy around his age. Wearing a blue shirt, dark blue pants, a necklace of a yin yang one side being green and another being yellow, and his brown hair done in a hairstyle quite similar to Sora's, but not as spikey.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The boy growled. He got a good look at and instantly recognized him. "Well, if it isn't Sora and Ash. Better late than never you two. At least you'll get the chance to meet me again."

Kairi instantly glared at the boy who was once a part of their group before helping up Sora. Serena instantly took a disliking to the boy she never met. Froakie and Litten glared at the boy while Fennekin was confused.

Ash and Sora gave the boy a scowling look as they knew who he was. "Hello Gary," Sora said in an irradiated tone.

"Mr. Gary to you," Gary corrected him, "show some respect." Ash growled as Gary gave him an arrogant grin. "Well Sora and Ash, you snooze, you lose, and you're right behind right from the start. I got a Pokémon and you two don't!"

"You already got yours" shouted Ash and Sora

"That's right, Losers, and it's right inside this Pokéball," Gary said as he took the Pokéball out, pressed the button to make it fit in the palm of the hand and twirls it on his finger.

"Let's go Gary~Let's go!" the cheerleaders chanted while the crowd cheered for him.

"Thank you fans! Thank you!" Gary addressed his peers. "Thank you all for this great honor! I promise you that I will become a Pokémon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!"

"YAY!"

"Sorry to pull you away from your adoring public," Sora said, grabbing Gary's attention. "Which one did you get?"

"None of your business," Gary said arrogantly. "If you two have shown up on time, you would have seen that I have chosen the best Pokémon from Professor Oak. And as you already know, he's my grandfather." Gary got into a ruby red automobile waiting for him. "Thank you all for witnessing history in the making! And now I, Gary Oak, am to set off into the world to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!"

The four of them watched as he drove off with the cheerleaders. Sora, Ash and Kairi headed up to the lab and knocked on the door. The door was opened by Professor Oak in his usual attire. 'Ah, Sora, Ash and Kairi. Come on in '' said Professor Oak before he led them inside and to three pokeballs. "I knew that this year would be the biggest turn out with six new trainers so i made sure to have extra starter pokemon shipped to me from my good friend Bill." said Professor Oak. He then tossed the three pokeballs to reveal the Kanto Starters. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. The Squirtle was a lot bigger than any other Squirtle and it has wave like patterns of. Its shell.

"Now who would like to go first?" asked Professor Oak. Kairi stepped forward before she noticed another pokeball that wasn't opened. "Hey Professor? What's in that pokeball?" She asked.

Professor Oak walked over to the pokeball and he picked it up. He tossed it to release a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. This Eevee had a small tuft of Red hair on top of it's head like the style of Kairi's hair. "Eevee?(Hello)"

"An Eevee, i found this pokemon just the other day and i have no idea what i am going to do with it." said Professor Oak. Kairi smiled before she studied the Eevee. She looked at Eevee before she said. "I like your red hair Eevee."

"Vee?(You Do?)" asked Eevee, tilting its head, making the red hair move a bit. "I think I made my decision. I want you to be my partner Eevee '' said Kairi with a smile. Professor Oak handed her Eevee's pokeball before he turned to the two boys. Sora stepped forward before he looked at the three pokemon. His mind made up once he saw Squirtle. "Squirtle. How would you like to become my starter?"

"Squirtle(Yes,)." said Squirtle with a nod. Sora then thought of a nickname for Squirtle before he said. '"Your nickname will be Riptide"

Squirtle aka the newly named Riptide loved the nickname before he gave Sora a flashy grin.

Professor Oak handed Sora Squirtles Pokeball before he looked at Ash.

Ash was just about to take his hand out to reach for a pokeball, when he noticed a fourth pokeball. It had a lighting mark on it.

"Say professor what's this pokeball for?" Ash asked. "Oh that well that's a Pokémon I caught yesterday" the professor replied. "May I have a look at this Pokémon?" asked Ash. "Yes you may," Prof Oak answered "but I warn you know, this Pokémon is rather feisty and a bit bad tempered".

Prof Oak opened the fourth pokeball and out popped what seemed to be a big yellow mouse, with red cheeks, brown stripes and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. "This is a pikachu, an electric Pokémon," the professor explained.

Ash bent down onto his knees to speak to the pikachu. When pikachu saw Ash it let out some sparks from its cheeks. Ash knew he had to be careful; he had read about electricity and knew that they can be very sensitive. "Hi there," said Ash, with a smile, "you're a really cool pokemon with a lot of spunk". Pikachu looked at Ash in amazement. 'This human isn't afraid of me' it thought. Ash put out a hand to Pikachu. "My name is Ash," he said "and I wish to become a pokemon master. If you want you can come with me and become strong with me. But if you don't want to, I won't force you". Pikachu stared at Ash for a few seconds, and then it hopped onto Ash's shoulder with a smile. "So it's a yes then?" Ash asked. "Pika(yes)" replied Pikachu, with a nod.

Prof Oak was amazed that Ash was able to befriend with the Pikachu so quickly. But then again it was Ash he was looking at. Ever since Ash was six he would come to the lab to check out all the pokemon he had in the ranch. Ash was always able to become friends with the pokemon, no matter what type or size it was. The same could be said with Sora and Kairi.

Bulbasaur and Charmander looked a bit sad that they weren't chosen. Kairi noticed this before she looked at the professor. 'Professor Oak. if it's okay with you. May i also adopt Bulbasaur?"

"Of course Kairi. I have no trouble with that at all. In fact. Bulbasaur here would be quite lonely with Charmander" said Professor oak. "What do you say Bulbasaur wants to join my team?" asked Kairi.

"Bulba(I would like that Kairi)" said Bulbasaur. Professor Oak handed her Bulbasaur's pokeball. Kairi also decided to go with nicknames before she said. "Eevee, for now on, i'll call you Eve and for you Bulbasaur, i will call you Midori"

Eve and Midori instantly liked their new nicknames. Professor Oak then looked at Serena and her Fennekin. "Oh my, a fennekin and i believe this is your pokemon Serena?" Professor Oak asked her,

"Yeah, professor Sycamore gave her to me" said Serena holding Oak studied Fennekin from Serena's arms and he said. "What a lovely pokemon, In fact Serena, How would you like to take charmander"

``Really, you won't mind if I have Charmander?" asked Serena.

"Not at all. Like Bulbasaur, Charmander would be lonely at the ranch and I won't have any starter trainers until next year." Professor Oak said handing her Charmanders pokeball. Serena went onto her knees before she asked. 'Charmander, would you like to join my team?"

"Charm!(yes)" said Charmander with a nod. Serena smiled that she got a new pokemon and looked at professor oak. He then handed the four new trainers a pokedex and several pokeballs. "These pokedexs have all the information i have on every known pokemon."

"Thanks professor!" said the four of them. When Pikachu saw the pokeball in Ash's hand. it shook its head mentally. He was afraid of pokeballs

"I take it that means you hate being in pokeballs?" asked Ash. Pikachu nodded its head. "It's okay," said Ash "if you don't want to be in a pokeball I don't mind at all".

Pikachu nodded before he said to himself. "This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship,"

"Come on, let's go show Mom and Dad our pokemon" said Ash turning when a frubble hits his head. "What?" asked Ash as he noticed Froakie was in front of him with a pokeball. Froakie moved the pokeball with his head. "Froa(I made my mind up Ash, catch me)"

"My boy, I believe Froakie has chosen you as his trainer," said Oak with a smile.

"Really?, you want to come along with us Froakie?" asked Ash as he knelt down to his friend. "Froakie!(Yes!)" said Froakie as Ash held out the pokeball and allowed himself to be caught. Ash sent out Froakie and he was on his other shoulder. Sora had Litty's pokeball with him since Litty was his.

THe four of them left professor Oak's lab and headed back to the ketchum residents. Delia and Ryo were on the front porch with Delia sweeping and Ryo reading the morning paper. Amber was playing with growlithe and a bipedal, ursine Pokémon covered in short, orange-brown fur. Its muzzle is light tan with a small black nose and black eyes. There is a slightly paler tan crescent marking on its face, and it has round ears. It has three claws on its forepaws as well as two claws and yellow paw pads on its hind paws. Its tail is short, round, and puffy. The two of them had huge smiles on their faces. They then saw Ash and Sora coming back. "There back!" exclaimed Amber running to her brothers,

We weren't gone for long Amber" sora said, getting on his knees to greet her. Delia and Ryo came to greet their sons when they saw Pikachu and Riptide. "A pikachu and a Squirtle?" asked Delia on seeing the pokemon. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder and Riptide was beside Sora.

"So you choose a Pikachu Ash and Sora choose Squirtle?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah," said Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pikapi(hiya)" said Pikachu

"Yeah, this is Riptide. Riptide, this is my mom, Dad and little sister Amber" said Sora.

"Squirt..Squirtle(Hello Sora's family)" said Riptide, giving them a peace sign.

Kairi giggled before she saw her Grandma exit her house which surprisingly was right next door to the Ketchum residence. Kathryn Stoner is a small, elderly woman with thick, grey hair tied into a bun. She is usually seen smiling pleasantly with her eyes closed, though the few times they are seen open, she is shown to have blue eyes like Kairi. She wears a short sleeved, purple dress with a white apron over it. She also wears a dark cloth tied around her neck (which was maroon in Kingdom Hearts and grey in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep), and a white ring on her left ring finger.

Kairi with her two pokemon walked over to her grandma and she hugged her which she returned. Kathrynn looked down to see Eve and Midori. "Grandma, I want you to meet Eve and Midori. Eve, Midori, this is my Grandma" said Kairi.

'Eevee!, Bulba" said the two pokemon.

Serena was silent letting Ash and sora talk to their parents and Delia noticed her as the girl Ash befriended at Pokemon Camp a few years ago. "Oh my words, if it isn't Serena and you sure have grown into a beautiful girl" Delia said.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum and thank you" said Serena with a small bow. Ash and Sora came out of their house with their bags which they packed last night, within their bags are some books their father gave them. Sleeping bags and a few other things they need. Kairi's grandma also handed her her own bag which was purple and pink with a star on it. "

Soon it was time for the four of them to begin their pokemon journey. Amber was crying as she looked at her older brothers. "Hey it's going to be okay Amber" said Sora not liking when his little sister is upset.

"It's Just not fair, Why can't I come with you guys?" said Amber with tears in her eyes.

"We Know, but someone has to keep mom and Dad company while we're gone Amber '' said Ash. The pokemon looked at her feeling sad. Ryo shot a look to D'elia who then pulled out a small red bag. "If you want to go with your Brothers Amber then it's okay with us"

"Really Mommy, Daddy!" said the girl, excited that she gets to go on a journey with her brothers.

"Here's Teddiursa's pokeball Amber" said Ryo handing his Daughter a pokeball.

"Are you sure Mom, Dad?" asked Ash looking at their parents.

"Amber would be pretty sad to see you two go and so we thought this would give her a bit of a chance to learn about the pokemon world. By traveling with her brothers' ' Ryo said before he pulled out two blue and black pokemon eggs in incubators and handed them to his sons. 'In these incubators are pokemon that will help you both with your training.``

Sora and Ash agreed before taking the eggs from their father.

Delia then pulled out a long black staff with a blue round sphere gem on top of it. "Ash...This staff has been passed down in our family for generations much like the X-blade has been passed down on Ryo's side of the family. This staff will help you with your aura training."

Delia offered the staff towards Ash and he looked at the staff before after giving Serena his egg. He took it from his mom and put it on his back. Delia pulled her sons in a breathtaking hug. "I'm so proud of you my sons."

"Mom c-can't breathe" They said, struggling to breathe. She let them go before looking at their pokemon. "Froakie, Pikachu,Litty and Riptide. Take good care of my children''

"Froa,Pika,Rar. Squirt(We will)" the four pokemon replied.

Kathryn pulled out a green and white egg and handed it to Kairi. "For you my dear, this egg was the child of your parents starters before they passed away"

Kairi stiffed back a bit before she accepted the egg from her grandma. Ryo looked at Sora and Kairi before he siad.. 'Keep up your training with your Keyblades. Your both have become very skilled with your weapons and i want you too to keep it up"

``We will, Mr. Ketchum," said Kairi.

Ryo knelt down to be eye level with Sora before he placed his hands on Sora's shoulder. "don't use the X-blade unless you absolutely need too Son. there are still those who will come after it if they learn of its existence"

"Right Dad" Said Sora as Ryo stood up. "Now you five best be off. It's a long trip to Viridian City."

The five of them agreed before grabbing their bags and putting them on their backs. The three ketchums and Kairi gave their families one last hug before heading down the dirt road that leads to Route 1.

Delia and Kathryn waving goodbye while Ryo watched them go with a smile. "Call us as soon as you reach Viridian City!" Delia waved.

``And watch out for those wild spearows." Kathryn warned.

"We will." they waved goodbye with their pokemon. Kathryn, Delia and Ryo watched them disappear. "Our sons are all growing up" said Delia wiping a tear away.

'I know, Kathryn, what were you saying about our bet?' asked Ryo, shooting a look at the elderly woman who had just returned to her front porch to sit on the swing. Delia joined her on the swing. He stood on the steps waiting for an answer.

"Oh that i give Sora and my granddaughter one month before they finally tell each other their feelings for one another." said Kathryn with a small laugh.

Delia shot a look to her husband before she said with a glare. "You bet on Sora's love life. Really Ryo?"

Ryo began to sweat, realizing he was in big trouble. Kathryn and Delia then both let out a laugh together.

"Oh my, am I missing the discussion of the bet between two certain people?" asked Professor Oak. He had just walked here to see Delia.

"Yes but we were surprised to see Serena here too. Do you think she came here to journey with Ash?" asked Ryo.

"It's possible dear. Serena has been talking to Ash for the last few days about what kind of pokemon are they going to get. I wonder if she had this planned from the start" Delia said.

"Possibly love." said Ryo petting his growlithe who was taking a small nap near his feet. "So how much do you want to bet that Ash and Serena will be a couple within a month?" asked Delia.

"I give them two weeks" Kathryn said with a chuckle.

"Your on!" Delia said with a handshake with Kathryn. Both professor Oak and Ryo could only chuckle at the women. Ryo looked back to the road where he had seen his children leave. ``May your hearts be your guiding keys" he whispered.

**-reconnect- **

**My redo of my kingdom Hearts x Pokemon crossover. This fic i made Sora and Ash brothers in this au. The keyblade, X-blade and Kingdom hearts will exist in the pokemon world but no Heartless, Nobodies or Unversed. The organization will exist too with Master Xehanort as the leader. Misty and Brock will be joining them as well as Riku and a few others. I won't mention who until the next chapter. **

**Pokemon team**

**Sora-Riptide(Squirtle-Male), Litty(Litten-Male)**

**Kairi-Eve(Eevee-Female) Midori(Bulbasaur-Female)**

**Ash-Pikachu(Male), Froakie(Male)**

**Serena-Fennekin(Female), Charmander(Female)**


	2. Old and New friends at Viridian City

The gang enjoyed the sights of Route 1 after leaving Pallet Town walking together as Amber was holding Ash's hands. Sora was walking beside Kairi with Eve resting on her head. The four of them walked on until they spotted a bird Pokémon with rough brown plumage on its head and tail feathers, and pinkish red feathers on its wings. Sora pulled out his Pokédex to get information on the Pokémon in front of him.

_(Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon, A Normal and Flying Type, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.)_

"I think i will catch that Spearow, Ready Riptide?" asked Sora.

"Squirt(i'm ready, Bring it on!" said Riptide as he was ready for a battle. The wild Spearow saw him as it took flight and formed three orbs of red blue and yellow before they fired a beam of fire ice and Lightning. "Watch out!, that was a Tri Attack!" shouted Ash

"Dodge it Riptide!" said Sora. Riptide dodged the attack as commanded as he formed a blue ball of energy with his hands. 'Is that?" asked Sora.

"It's Aura Sphere!" shouted Kairi as Hydro fired the Aura Sphere at Spearow but it's aim was off as it missed. "Squirtle(Dam it)" said Riptide sadly as his attack missed. "It's okay Riptide, Now use Water Gun" said Sora.

Riptide opened his mouth and he fired a water gun which landed a direct hit on the bird. Spearow was soaked in water as it charged in with a tackle."use Tackle as well Riptide " said Sora. Riptide and Spearow clashed with Tackle as Riptide managed to overpower the bird and sent it back. "Here goes nothing!" said Sora as he tossed a pokeball at Spearow. Spearow was sucked into the pokeball. It was silent as they watched the pokeball move until stars came out of the ball signalling the capture. "Alright!" said Sora with a smile as he picked up the pokeball. "The first of many friends on our journey Riptide"

"Squirtle!(my first victory!)" said Riptide as Amber said :"Congratulations on your capture Big brother"

Sora smiled as he released Spearow from it's pokeball. Spearow was calmer as it landed on his shoulder. "You are quite strong for a Spearow, welcome to the team Talon, i'm Sora" said Sora.

"Spear!(Happy to be on board Sora)" said the newly named Talon with a smile.

You know that Aura Sphere was quite the surprise" said Ash.

"Must be an Egg Move" said Kairi.

"Egg Move?" asked Serena.

"It's a move that Pokemon can learn from its parents that it cannot normally learn." said Kairi.

"I didn't know that," said Ash looking at Pikachu.

" our Pokedex can also scan their move sets. Let's give it a try" said Kairi.. Ash went first as he looked at Pikachu and Froakie.

_(Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current. Gender Male, Ability Lightning Rod, Moves, Tackle, Thundershock, Leer, Quick attack, electro Ball, Discharge and the Egg moves Volt Tackle and Thunder Punch. Note the egg moves are locked.")_

"Wow Pikachu, those are some good moves, we'll have to work hard to get Volt Tackle unlocked" said Ash as he looked at Froakie pointing his pokedex.

_(Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack, Gender, Male, Ability Torrent, Moves-Water Pulse, Pound, Double Team, Quick Attack and the Egg move Power Up Punch. Note the Egg move is locked.)_

"Let's work together Froakie on some new moves." said Ash looking at Froakie who nodded in determination.

"Alright Midori, you're next" said Kairi pointing her pokedex at Flower scanning her(_Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow. Gender-Female, Ability-Overgrow, moves, Tackle, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, and the egg move Magical Leaf and Leaf Storm. The egg moves are locked."_

"Now your turn Riptide" said Sora pointing his pokedex to his starter. _(Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. During battle, Squirtle hides in its shell that sprays water at its opponent whenever it -Male, Ability Torrent, moves Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Bubblebeam and the egg moves Dragon Pulse and Aura Sphere. Dragon Pulse is still locked"_

"That Dragon Pulse will be useful against Dragon Types Riptide." said Sora, earning a smile from his starter. Sora then pointed his pokedex to Talon (_This Sparrow's gender is Male, Ability Keen Eye, Moves, Peck, Focus Energy, Tri Attack and the egg move Sky Attack. The egg move is locked)_

"Those are some good move's Talon," said Sora, looking at Talon who gave him a salute with his wing.

Sora then pointed his pokedex to Litty to scan him of his moves althoguh he knew some of them.

_(Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon. A Fire type. Litten show few emotions and prefer being alone. It takes time to build any level of trust. Ability Blaze, Moves known, Scratch, Ember, Fury Swipes and the egg move Fake out.) _

"Those are good moves Litty but you be the strongest pokemon ever" said Sora looking at the fire cat. Litty could only smile at him before he rubbed against his legs.

"Let's keep going, We got a lot of ground to cover before we reach Viridian City" said Ash as they walked down the path of the Forest when they came to a small river because Sora wanted to catch a Magikarp. Kairi then saw a small Pokémon who looked like a blue plant bulb. It has a round body, beady red eyes, a small mouth, and ovoid feet. Five large, green leaves sprout from its head

"An Oddish!" Sora said. He pulled out his Pokédex and pointed at the Pokémon.

_(Oddish, the Weed Pokémon, A Grass/Poison Type, Oddish searches for fertile, nutrient-rich soil, then plants itself. During the daytime, while it is planted, these Pokémon's feet are thought to change shape and become similar to the roots of trees.)_

"Oh my, She's so cute, i'm gonna catch her" said Kairi as she sent Eve to battle her. Oddish noticed the humans and She was ready for a fight as she sent a Stun Spore at Eve. "Eve, dodge it and use tackle!"

Eve dodged the Stun Spore and tackled the wild Oddish really hard and it cashed in a took that chance to toss a pokeball at Oddish capturing it. "Great Job Kairi" said Ash before he heard a cry. He looked up to see a raptor-like avian Pokémon. It is covered with brown feathers, and has a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. It has a crest of pinkish-red feathers on its head and black, angular markings behind its eyes. The plumage of its tail has alternating red and yellow feathers with ragged tips. Its beak and legs are pink. Two of its toes point forward, while one points backward. Additionally, it has powerful, sharp talons that it uses to grasp prey.

"A Pidgeotto. My first pokemon to capture. Let's go Pikachu" said Ash.

"Pika!(i'm ready!) Pikachu said as his cheeks sparked. Pidgeotto dived in with an Ariel Ace towards Pikachu. "Use thundershock" Ash said.

Pikachu fired his thundershock at Pidgeotto but the bird dodge it and came right at him. "Get ready to dodge it pikachu when it gets close" said Ash.

"Pika(Got it!)" said Pikachu. Pidgeotto came in close with its aerial ace attack. "Now pikachu!" Ash said. Pikachu jumped over the bird as it missed its mark and Pikachu was on its back.

"Pide(What?) said the shocked Pidgeotto.

"Pikachu!(taste Lightning!) shouted Pikachu as he let loose a thundershock attack. Pidgeotto received a lot of damage from the super effective move and the bird crashed into the ground. 'Go pokeball!" Ash said, throwing a pokeball. The pokeball hit the head of Pidgeotto and the bird was sucked into the pokeball. Ash watched as the pokeball moved around in its pokeball until a ding was heard. Ash smiled before he picked up his new capture. "Come on out pidgeotto!" said Ash.

Pidgeotto appeared a lot calmer as it landed in front of him. "Alright let me see what the pokedex says about you." said Ash.

_"Pidgeotto, an evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution, Gender Female, A Normal and Flying Type, Ability Keen Eyes, Hidden Ability Big Pecks, Moves Whirlwind, Twister, Roost, Quick attack, Ariel Ace, Steel wing, Gust, and The Egg moves Air Cutter and Brave Bird"_

"Wow Pidgeotto, those are some great moves." said Ash. Pidgeotto looked proud of herself after all since she was once a part of a flock with her father being the leader.

Sora pulled out a Super Rod he always had when he and his Dad would go fishing. One pokemon that Sora always wanted was a Gyarados. Amber and Kairi sat beside him as he fished. Hmmm nothing biting" said Sora holding the fishing pole. Just as he was about to pull the lure out. The line started to pull which meant he had caught something. He pulled and a GoldFish pokemon."All Right, I got a Magikarp" said Sora. The group noticed that it was a gold Magikarp and not a red one like common ones. Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan the new pokemon. _(Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Magikarp can live in the dirtiest of water. It jumps very well and can evolve into Gyarados. this pokemon is a Shiny Pokemon)_

"Sora!, that's a Shiny Magikarp!" said Serena in shock. Sora tossed the pokeball and caught the shiny pokemon. "Man am i lucky or what.. I got a shiny Magikarp." said Sora, proud of himself.

He then handed the fishing pole to Kairi. "Here, try your luck Kairi," He said.

Kairi smiled at him as she took the pole and cast a line out to the river. Soon she too got a bite as she pulled out a Grey Fish much like Magikarp. "No way!, it's a Feebas!" exclaimed Kairi looking at the fish. "A Feebas?" asked Sora.

"A water type pokemon normally found in the Hoenn Region. Aqua has a Milotic. Its evoled form" pointed her pokedex at Feebas. _(Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. Although extremely ragged, it is a tough Pokémon that can live in almost any kind of water. Its evolved form is Milotic. Gender is Female, Ability Swiftswim, Moves Tackle and the egg moves, Hypnosis, Dragon Pulse, Mirror Coat, and Confuse Ray)_

Kairi tapped Feebas with her pokeball and caught it, adding another to her team. "Your name will be Mystic" She said as the ball moved in her hand. "shall we move on?" asked Ash as they resumed walking towards Viridian City when they heard a girl scream. Sora and Company ran towards the screaming as they saw a Orange haired Girl had managed to get a Gyarados on her fishing line. her attire was a yellow shirt, blue shorts, red and white sneakers.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Ash as they ran over to the girl. "No I'm petrified thank you very much" said the girl shaking.

"Sorry just asking" replied Ash

""Sorry about that,it's just that I'm scared of gyarados and I get petrified just looking at them". said the girl.

"That is true, Gyarados can be very intimidating and Trainers who want to have one would rather catch a Magikarp." Sora said to the orange haired girl. He is glad he just caught his new magikarp which he named Scales.

"Anyway, Oh I'm Ash Ketchum by the way and this is Pikachu, Froakie and Pidgeotto". said Ash introducing himself to the girl and his pokemon. (Pika,Froa,Pidg(Hello)" they said.

"Im Sora Ketchum and this is my pokemon Litty" said Sora gesturing to Litty right on his shoulder(Meow(hello)" said Litty with a wave of a paw.

"Kairi Stoner and this is Eve." said Kairi gesturing to Eve who was on her head. "Eevee!(Hello)

And I'm Amber and this is my best friend Teddiursa," said Amber hugging Teddiursa.

"Teddi(Hiya)" said Teddiursa with a wave.

"You guys are siblings?" asked the girl looking at the three ketchums.

"Yep, My big brothers are the best in the world" said Amber as she hugged Sora's waist and he petted her head. The girl looked at them with envoy as she thought/ At least they have a good relationship, not like me and my sisters./

The girl said "My name is Misty Waterflower. Nice to meet you all, where are you guys going?" said Misty.

"To Viridian City" said Sora.

"Well it's not too far from here. just follow the dirt road and you will be there soon" said Misty.

"Thanks Misty. be seeing you" said Ash as the group left Misty and towards the road. Misty thought / Very nice people. I wonder if Sora and Kairi are dating by the way they look at each other?/ 

Sora and Company continued on their way towards Viridian City. it started to rain a bit and luckily they took shelter underneath a small tree and waited for the rain to stop. Several minutes later the storm came to an end and the group was once again on the way to Viridian City. A rainbow was seen above them when they saw something in the sky that appeared to be a giant bird with its feathers being gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It had a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. Its wings are prismatic flapping about causing it to leave a trail of a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons.

"Whoa," Sora said, all he was able to say at the sight. "What is that?"

"I don;t know but it's beautiful" said Serena.

"It's Ho-oh" Kairi said on seeing the bird.

"Ho-oh?" asked Serena

"Ho-Oh is a legendary Pokémon," Kairi explained to her. "I had only heard about stories my grandma used to tell me when I was little. It is said that it revived three dead Pokémon in a burning tower and became its servants. I never thought it was real. It's even more beautiful than I thought."

Sora turned to Kairi and thought to himself, "Not as beautiful as you Kairi." Sora blushed and ended up with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Something came off the end of Ho-oh as it started to descend towards them. It looked to be a feather that was red, orange and had a plume. Ash reached out and caught it with his hand. The feather glowed with the same color as the rainbow and he looked up to the sky watching Ho-oh fly off into the rainbow.

"That was so amazing...I can't wait to tell Grandma that we actually saw Ho-oh" Kairi exclaimed.

"Come on, let's hurry to Viridian City to get our pokemon looked at" said Ash before he carefully took the weather and placed it inside a cloth and into his bag. The group followed the trail to Viridian City.

In Viridian City, just as the sun was setting, a young woman's voice was heard over the loudspeakers. The speaker is a young policewoman just around either nineteen of age to her twenties with aquamarine hair.

**"Attention citizens of Viridian City! We have reports of Pokémon thieves in the area! Be on the lookout for suspicious looking characters in the area! Repeat! , Be on the- huh?" the policewoman paused as she noticed the group arriving into the city. **

"How far is the Pokémon center from here?" Sora asked.

'Not too far about a half hour walk if i am correct" said Serena. Officer Jenny came over to them. "Excuse me but i need to see your IDs" She said. The group took out their pokedexs which had their ID's on them. She read them before she said. "Okay, Thank you for showing me your ID

Excuse us but we are looking for the Pokemon center." said Ash.

"I can take you there Ash" said Misty as she had caught up with them. 'Hi Misty" They said to the girl they just met. "If you guys will just follow me, I will be more than glad to take you to the Pokemon Center. "Here's a warning to you all, There are some People that go by the name of Team Rocket going around Stealing pokemon so watch yourself." said Jenny.

"Thanks officer Jenny." They said to Officer Jenny. they bid farewell to Jenny as they followed Misty to the pokemon center.

As soon as they were gone, a fishing line with hook attached snags a wanted poster showing two people, a woman with long fushia pink hair curled like a comet tail and is wearing green pearl earrings. Another being a man with shoulder length periwinkle blue. And he appears to be holding a red rose. The fishing line is pulled up into a cream colored hot air balloon shaped like a cat's head which appears to be a gold coin on the head and two whiskers on each side. Two people matching the posters, the full look at them is that they're wearing matching white outfits and black gloves and boots with the letter R on the center. The woman's outfit exposed her midriff and she was wearing a short skirt. And with them appears to be a cream colored cat similar to the balloon and with a brown patch of fur at the tail and feet.

"A wanted poster, how flattering," the woman said in a sinister-sounding voice.

"Flattering?" the man gasped in a British accent. "I look terrible in this poster!"

"Well you should be thankful that the photographer caught the real you," she told her colleague.

"Exactly," the man said holding up a rose.

"We'll show these Viridian City bumpkins," she sneered.

"They'll be sorry that they ever saw this face," he finished.

"We're all sorry to see your face," the cat spoke in a Brooklyn accent. "Stay focused! We're on a mission to capture rare and valuable Pokémon."

"How right you are, Meowth," the woman said.

"Of course," the man added.

"And remember that I'm the top cat!" Meowth said.

"If you say so," the man sighed.

"MEOWTH!"

**/at the pokemon center/ **

The group arrived at the pokemon center. Tending to the counter was a pink haired nurse tied in loops. "Welcome to the viridian pokemon center, how may i help you?" asked the woman.

"Hello Nurse Joy, can we get out Pokemon healed up?" Sora asked.

"Of course. After all it's my job to care for pokemon" said Nurse Joy taking their pokeballs from them and Pikachu, Litty and Eve. Sora and them heard a familiar voice. "Well I wasn;t expecting you guys to be here so soon?"

Sora and Kairi instantly turned around and standing at the door to the pokemon center was a boy with long silver hair. He's wearing a yellow-and-black tank top with white-trimmed, black straps criss crossing his chest and upper back with a white on each end. He sports a pair of gray-trimmed, black gloves with matching black wristbands, dark blue pants with brighter blue baggy pant legs connected with white-studded suspenders and are buckled with small black straps on his ankles. On his hip, he wears a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle. His white-and-blue shoes have white-trimmed, black straps, gray soles, and are decorated with yellow strings on the inner sides, some of which criss cross each other. on his left wrist he had a black ring.

"RIKU!" exclaimed the two. Sora and Kairi walked over to the teen and hugged their friend they haven't seen in a long time. Riku laughed before the two pulled back. Riku noticed Ash and Serena. 'Ash, Serena. Nice seeing you guys again too" said Riku.

"Us too Riku" siad the two.

"Hi Riku," said Amber, waving to Riku. Riku only rubbed her head with his hand making her giggle. He then noticed Misty before he asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Misty Waterflower. I'm from Cerulean City" said Misty.

"Names Riku Galleghar and i was formerly from Pallet Town like Sora, Ash and Kairi but my Mom and i moved to Hau'oli City in the Alola Region and i started my own pokemon journey there" said Riku.

"The Alola region, I've heard of that region and there are so many new pokemon there right?" asked Misty, earning a nod from Riku.

"It's been so long, when did you get back to Kanto Riku?" asked Sora.

"About two days ago. My friends and I came from Vermillion City and I wanted to show them my former hometown before we would journey across Kanto." said Riku before he looked back to the door. Several more teens had come inside the building. The first person was a girl and. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a white dress and hat. on her back was a pink backpack and she was carrying a gym bag as well. in her arms was a white Vulpix with blue eyes. on her left wrist was a red ring with a white crystal.

a short chubby boy with orange hair and brown eyes, wearing a yellow scarf shaped like Pikachu's tail, and his white shirt with a Gameboy color printed on it and brown pants with a belt with badge at the waist and green shoes with lightning designs and blue soles. on his head was a small mouse pokemon much similar to a pikachu only it was rounder. on his wrist was a white ring with a light greenish crystal.

a girl with blue eyes and hair, the latter in which she wears a yellow decoration. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a dark blue undershirt and a short cape behind her back. She also wears blue pants with a wave pattern tightened by a yellow line, which also has a badge attached, and also wears a pair of blue flip-flops. In her arms was a Eevee. like her friends she too had a ring with a blue crystal.

a dark skinned teenage boy with a muscular build, He has orange and brown hair, in a style resembling fire. He wears red shorts with a black outline and sandals with the same color scheme and he's wearing no shirt, though he does have some black cloth strips on his shoulders bound to his necklace, which has a small badge and feather decorations. He too had a ring on his wrist with a red crystal.

And finally the last person is a tanned skinned girl who adorns a pink flower in her green hair and has green eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with light teal overalls. She wears light teal denim shorts and green shoes with small dark green bows. She also has a golden clover-shaped badge on her waist. in her arms was a Shaymin and she too had a ring much like her friends. In the slot of the ring was a green crystal.

"Hey Riku, who are your friends?" asked the girl with blonde hair.

Riku turned to his friends from Alola before back to his kanto friends. "Sora, Kairi, Ash, Serena and Amber, meet my friends from Alola. Lillie and her vulpix Snowy. Sophocles and Togedemaru, Lana and Sandy, Kiawe, Mallow and her Shaymin. Guys this is my best friend Sora, Kairi, Ash and Serena." said Riku.

"It's so nice to meet you all, Riku's told us a lot about you" Lillie said with a bow. Sora shot his best friend a look and he nodded to him. He told his Alola friends about the keyblade and they vowed to keep it a secret for their friend.

"I've never seen a white vulpix before," said Serena, looking at Snowy. "Snowy is an alolan Vulpix. In Alola, some pokemon have regional variants and have different typing. Alolan Vulpixs are ice types." said Lillie holding Snowy.

"She's so cute," said Kairi, cooing at Snowy.

"Hi Snowy" said Sora reaching to pet the ice type when Snowy let loose a Powder Snow attack freezing him in ice. Litty used a weak ember to thaw out the ice. Sora now shivering holding his arms said. "That's cold" Snowy hid herself in her trainer's arms. "She's a bit shy when meeting new faces" Lillie said with a sweatdrop.

A ding was heard as their pokemon was all healed up. 'Here you go, your pokemon are in excellent health" said Nurse Joy.

"Hi buddy" said Ash as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder. Eve and Fennekin were back in their trainers arms. '"So you got a pikachu Ash and Kairi got an Eevee? What about you sora?" asked Riku.

"I got a Squirtle I nicknamed Riptide," said Sora. Riku could only shake his head at his friend. Seems like Sora and Kairi are going to be those trainers that nickname their pokemon. Pikachu, Litty and Eve looked at the new pokemon. Togedemaru instantly started to nuzzle the heck out of pikachu much to his annoyance. Her spikes impaled into pikachu's side making him a bit hurt. Snowy hid behind Lillie's leg when Eve came over to her. "Eevee(hiya, wanna play?)" asked Eve. Snowy slowly came out of her shell and joined the other pokemon while their trainers took a seat in a booth.

"So Riku, how is Alola?" asked Sora.

"It's a lush paradise and I had plenty of adventures with Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow and Kiawe." said Riku.

"Yeah, we supported Riku as he went through the Island Challenge." said Kiawe.

"The Island Challenge?" Ash was curious about the Island Challenge.

"Instead of collecting gym badges. Trainers from Alola go though the four islands of alola and go though trials collecting Z-crystals from trials by defeating totem pokemon, once you clear a trial, you can face the Kahuna of that island for a grand trial. Just a few months ago. Professor kukui held the first ever Alola league and we have our first Champion" said Mallow.

"Who's the champion?" asked Serena.

"You're looking at him," said Riku with a smug look.

"WHAT!, YOUR THE CHAMPION OF ALOLA!" Exclaimed Sora and Ash at the same time.

"Yep, my pokemon and I worked extremely hard to train for the Alola League and we were victorious," said Riku.

"You Deserved it Riku, you and your pokemon trained hard for the Alola League'' said Kiawe. The other Alolan trainers agreed with him. "So what's with the pokeball around your neck Lillie?" asked Serena, seeing a normal pokeball attached to a necklace she was wearing.

"Oh that's Nebby's Pokeball." said Lillie.

"Nebby?" asked Ash.

'You meet him soon enough." said Riku, a bit hesitant to reveal who Nebby is. The five trainers eyed each other curious about Nebby. /Who's Nebby?/ thought Kairi noticed how Riku and the other Alolans were keeping quiet about Nebby. Ash felt a powerful aura coming from the pokeball and he wondered. "What kind of pokemon is it to have such a strong aura?' thought the raven haired boy.

Pikachu and the other pokemon were curious about Nebby too. Pikachu looked at the three alola pokemon before he asked in their language "**Who's Nebby?" **

**'Nebby is a Solgaleo...The legendary pokemon of the Sunne. He was raised by Lillie ever since he was a Cosmog"** said Snowy.

**"He didn't want to leave Lillie so he stayed with her after he evolved. Lillie is trying to keep him a secret unless absolutely necessary to reveal him**" said Togedemaru.

Their pokemon understand before resuming their game of tag.

'So misty,, are you traveling by yourself?" asked Mallow, looking at Misty.

"Kinda, my dream is to become a great water pokemon trainer," said Misty.

"Really, Me too, I love water type pokemon with a passion" Lana said with stars in her eyes. "I love how beautiful they are and how strong they are."

"What water type pokemon do you have?" asked Misty looking at Lana.

"I have a Lapras, Shellder, Gyarados, Bruxish, Wishiwashi and Aquanid and of course my partner...Primarina," said Lana tossing a pokeball in the air. Moments later did a marine Pokémon that resembles a cross between a sea lion and a mermaid. Most of its body is white, but it has a long, fish-like tail. It has a long snout with a round, pink nose, bright blue eyes with long white eyelashes, and long light blue hair trailing off the back of its head. A tiara-like structure rests on its forehead, consisting of a line of pearls with a pink sea star at one corner and a thin, transparent blue fin extending back over its hair. Its hair is contained to a ponytail by two strings of pearls. This ponytail, as shown in the games and anime, becomes temporarily undone when it performs certain moves. On its body are three fins similar to the one on its crown: one that drapes around its shoulders and chest, one around its waist where the fishtail begins, and one near the tip of its tail. It has long front fins with three digits. Primarina's long fish-like tail is bright blue with small pointed, pink fins around its hips. Its tail fins are white, and it is capable of using them as feet to stand up. "Primarina(Hello) said Primarina.

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful" exclaimed Misty, Serena, Kairi and Amber. Ash and Sora pulled out their pokedexes to scan Primarina.

_"Primarina, the Soloist Pokémon. A Water and Fairy type and the final form of Popplio. It controls the balloons that it makes by singing melodies passed down from generation to generation" _

Primarina made some Water balloons of different colors before letting it go to the pokemon and Amber who instantly started to play with them. "Primarina is the final form of Popplio right Lana?" asked Ash.

'Yep, I've had Primarina ever since she was a Popplio." said Lana, remembering the day she met her starter.

Popplio was getting bullied." She began as she recalled, Team Skull picking on Popplio.

Deciding to do something, she had her Ride Pokémon Lapras hit Team Skull with an Ice Beam. She then explained how she tossed a lure at Popplio, and told her to grab on. Once she did, Lana pulled her to safety, and took her to the Pokémon Center.

"Popplio was weak and scared. She was terribly hurt. I didn't want her to hate humans. And that's why I choose her to be my partner." Lana said she had finished her story.

"Such an amazing story. I'm glad Popplio had you Lana" said Misty.

'Yeah, we've been through so much together, Primarina evolved from Brionne during an encounter with the Legendary Pokemon Kyogre" said Lana.

"KYOGRE!" exclaimed Sora, Kairi and Ash doing a jump in their seats. "Who's Kyogre?" said a confused Serena.

Ash pulled out his pokedex and then showed her a picture of a massive whale-like Pokémon with two big pectoral fins, each with four white square-shaped nails. It has a deep blue body and a white chin area with two small spikes protruding under it. Above each eye are two white, oval-shaped spots. It has red stripes around its chin, eyes, dorsal fins, and torso. These stripes glow when Kyogre is brimming with power. The tail is tattered with four trailing parts, the inner ones being smaller than the outer. Its eyes are small, yellow, and shadowed with black.

_"Kyogre, The Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre is said to be the personification of the sea itself. Legends tell of its many clashes against Groudon, as each sought to gain the power of nature."_

"That's amazing, you actually got a chance to meet it?" asked Misty envoy that Lana got to meet a legendary water type pokemon.

'Yep and every now and then. Kyogre comes to Alola just to see me. My dad and my friends were shocked to see Kyogre appear at our house one day" said Lana with a smile.

"Wow you must have formed a strong bond with Kyogre Lana." said Ash.

"but hang on,if you like water pokemon so much Misty, why are you scared of gyarados since that's a water type pokemon". asked Kairi

"I was nearly eaten by one when I was a baby and since then I have been afraid of them," Misty said, explaining her fear.

"Sorry, we didn;t mean to bring it up" said Sora

"No it's okay, besides I'm trying to get over that fear. That way I can catch and train gyarados for myself" Misty said.

Ash felt Amber pull on his shirt. 'Big brother, shouldn't we call mommy and Daddy and let them know we go to Viridian City?" Amber said.

'Oh right. I need to call my Grandma and let her know we got here too" said Kairi. The group stood up and headed over to the phone went to one while Serena with the other to call her mom. Sora dialed his house first and before they knew it. A picture of Ryo and Delia appeared on the screen. ""Hey mom, Dad its us calling, We made it to Viridian City" said Ash

"Already, good. are you having fun on your journey?" she asked.

"Yep," said Amber who was being hoisted by Sora.

"Have you caught any Pokemon yet?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah, I caught a Pidgeotto while Sora got a Shiny Magikarp," said Ash.

The reaction of their parents' faces was priceless. "A shiny magikarp...That is a very rare catch indeed...Sora I hope you take good care of your new Magikarp" said Ryo.

"I plan too...After all, I've always wanted a Gyarados of my own and they're super cool" said Sora with a grin. Ryo and Delia chuckled before Sora said. "Oh and you're not going to believe who we just bumped into"

'Who would that be dear?'' asked Delia, curious when Riku made himself known. 'Hi mr and Mrs. Ketchum. It's been a while"

"Riku, glad to see you're doing alright for yourself...congratulations on becoming Alola's first champion" said Ryo.

"Wait a second...how do you know Dad?" asked Ash.

"Read it in the paper...you both were training with your mom that day and I forgot to tell you both," Ryo said while rubbing the back of his head. Delia could only giggle at her husband. "Anyway, we just wanted to call in and check in before we called Professor Oak," said Ash.

'We're glad you did son...anyway can i have a small talk with Riku before you hang up." said Ryo. Sora, Ash and Amber nodded before they went away to let their dad talk with Riku. Riku is also a keyblade wielder and he has been trained by his Master. Master Terra. "What can I do for your Mr. Ketchum?" asked Riku. Delia walked away to the stove since she was cooking dinner.

'I want you to monitor Sora and Kairi's training...I have given Sora the key and i trust my son very much but he can be reckless sometimes. I want you to make sure he doesn't do anything that can put him at risk. I also asked Kairi to do the same thing. " said Ryo.

'Of course Mr. Ketchum. Sora's my best friend and both me and Kairi will make sure he doesn'y do anything stupid." said Riku. Ryo smiled at him before he hung up.

Over to Kairi. She was engaged in a conversation with her grandma. Ivy was out of her pokeball and in her arms. "I see you caught yourself an Oddish Kairi." Kathryn said.

"Yep, this is Ivy...Ivy, this is my Grandma." said Kairi holding her pokemon.

"Oddish(Hello)" said Ivy.

"Such a cute little pokemon" cooed Katheryn

Over to Serena. She was talking to her mother Grace. Grace has blue eyes and brown hair, with a yellow hairpin. Grace wears a simple black t-shirt, a tracksuit, whose sleeves have been tied in a knot and some orange shoes. Grace also has a pink lipstick on.

"Hi mom, I thought I would call you and let you know I made it to Pallet Town and Professor Oak even gave me a Charmander," said Serena, showing her mother Charmander who was in her arms.

'Such a cutie...are you keeping up your Rhyhorn training dear?" asked Grace. Serena didn't want to break her mother's heart on not wanting to tell her she didn't want to be a Rhyhorn Racer. She wanted to find her own path but what she wanted to do was blank. "I met up with Ash and i'm currently traveling with him and his brother Sora." said Serena.

"Oh so tell me dear, have you kissed him yet?" teased Grace with a smirk.

'Mother! We are just friends!" exclaimed Serena with a blush on her face. Grace just laughed at her daughter before she said with a wink. 'I'm just kidding Serena. Its my job as a mother to embarrass you"

"It wasn't really funny," muttered Serena.

"Anyway, just have fun on your journey and say hi to Ash for me" said Grace ending the call. Serena walked back to them just as Sora was calling professor oak. Professor Oak picked up the phone. "Hello, Ash, Sora, Serena and Kairi, How are you doing on your journey?" He asked.

"We're doing fine, professor, we made it to Viridian City." said Kairi.

"Already? normally it takes trainers four days to reach Viridian City," said Professor Oak.

"We were quick to reach Viridian because we wanted to start our training for our first Gym battle at Pewter City" said Ash.

"I see, I also made a bet with Gary that you two wouldn't catch any Pokemon before you reach Viridian City"

Sora sweat dropped as he said "You really shouldn't bet on that Professor, we caught some Pokemon before we arrived in Viridian City"

"Yes! I know I can count on you boys. My grandson owes me fifty poke-dollars." said the professor with a smile knowing he won a bet with his grandson. Just then a ding dong bell was heard at the lab. "Oh that must be my pizza, Mm, anchovy, spinach, and pineapple pizza; my favorite!"Talk to you all soon " said Prof Oak going to go get it after he hanged up the phone.. The four trainers had a disqusted look on their faces. Anchovies and spinach on a pizza. 'Gross" they thought.

Sora, Ash, Serena and Kairi met up with the others in the entrance. The Viridian City radar sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves! If you have a Pokémon in your possession, exercise extreme caution!"

The same hot air balloon is seen hovering over the Pokémon Center, with the same two people from before and their Meowth preparing their attack.

"Well, we certainly woke up this sleepy town," the woman cackled.

"And how dare they treat us like we're just common criminals," the man snarled. "They should welcome Team Rocket!"

"We'll teach them to respect that name," the woman added.

"Meowth! And after we swipe away their Pokémon, those scared little mice will know that Team Rocket are the top cats of the world!" Meowth said.

"Agreed!" they both said as they threw out two Pokéballs into the air. "Ekans! Koffing! Attack!" The Pokéballs crash through the window up on the ceiling catching Sora and Kairi by surprise.

The Pokéballs pop open as two Pokémon are released from inside. One being snake-like Pokémon with purple and yellow coloring. Its underside leading to its tail is yellow, and it has a yellow rattle at the tip of its also large, yellow eyes with slit, reptilian pupils. Across its neck is a large, yellow band.

The other is a purple spherical Pokémon that appears to be smiling has a skull and crossbones on the lower parts of its body. It has openings on its body letting out a poison gas.

"Koffing(Surpise)!" The round Pokemon said.

"Ekanssssss!(We are here and ready to rumble!)" The snake Pokémon hissed, shaking its rattle.

Koffing flies around the room spreading a smoke-like substance. Everyone covers their mouths to breath.

What's going on?!" Sora exclaimed. "Who are you guys?!"

"We'll be glad to answer that, little boy," the woman said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the man finished. The two people give their motto as the smoke clears.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Meowth jumps in the scene and finishes this off.

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Did that Meowth just talk?!" Sora pulled his Pokédex to scan him.

_(Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon, Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinky sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.)_

"And what the chatterbox gizmo won't tell you is that I'm the top cat here!" Meowth gloated.

"WE GET IT, MEOWTH!" Jessie and James shouted.

Sophocles leaned over to Nurse Joy and whispered, "Just who are they?"

"Judging from those uniforms, they're from an organization called Team Rocket. They're a gang of criminals who would steal Pokémon from other trainers. They also use the Pokémon they have commit all sorts of crimes. Just the thought of it is unforgivable," Nurse Joy explained.

'So there thieves" said Kiawe reaching for a pokeball.

'Stand out of our way tweps and hand us your pokemon, ' said Jessie.

'Not a chance, if it's one thing we don;t like its people taking other people's pokemon!" Ash said.

"Yeah, let's go Litty," said Sora. Litty jumps on the field before he hissed. 'Meow(Your going down!)"

"I'm not afraid of you!, bring it on shrimpie" said Meowth.

Riku pulls out a pokeball and tossed it into the air to release his starter. A reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws. 'Sceptile!(your not going to harm anyone on my watch" said Sceptile.

Sora and Ash pull out their pokedexes to scan the new pokemon. _"Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon, and the final form of Treecko. The seeds growing on Sceptile's back are brimming with vitamins that can revitalize trees." _

"A Sceptile...a grass type from the Hoenn region" said Sora.

"My partner and Sceptile is my strongest Pokemon," said Riku.

"Since we're introducing partners, meet mine as well. Turtonator, I choose you!" said Kiawe. Out of his pokeball came a bipedal, turtle-like Pokémon with a spiny shell. Its skin is a muted green and only visible on its limbs, tail, head, and neck. On top of its head is an additional shell with many points around the brim. This extra shell has a black center, yellow in the middle, and a red outer rim. Its eyes have black markings around the bottom, and it has a tubular, yellow snout with a single, large nostril. Turtonator has a wide mouth with the lower lip marked by a jagged yellow line extending from its nose. On each side of Turtonator's long neck are two short, triangular projections. Its front legs have mitten-like hands, while its hind feet have claw-like red growths around them. Most of its tail is also covered by red plating, which has fin-like projections. The shell that encases its body has a red underside with a star-shaped, yellow-rimmed hole in the center. The back of the shell has a yellow center with several spikes: four large spikes with red bases form a star-shape in the center with four smaller spikes around them."Turtonator(I'm ready for action!) said Turtonator before letting loose a small flamethrower.

Seeing the pokemon did Serena scan the pokemon with her pokedex.

_"Turtonator, the Blast Turtle Pokemon. A Fire and Dragon Type. Explosive substances coat the shell on its that dare attack it will be blown away by an immense sulfur in its volcanic habitat is what causes explosive compounds to develop in its shell. Its droppings are also dangerously explosive."_

"Whoa" said Sora and ash at the same time on seeing Turtonator.

"Turtonator is a fire and Dragon type. My partner" said Kiawe. Misty pulled out her own pokeball before she sent out a golden-brown starfish-like Pokémon with five appendages. These appendages surround an exterior organ called the core. The core resembles a golden metal casing with a red gem in the center, which is held in place by a golden ring looped around Staryu's lower left point

"Hyah!(i'm ready!) exclaimed the pokemon.

"Oh wow a Staryu! I always wanted to see one!, its so beautiful" exclaimed Lana on seeing the water type with heart eyes.

"Thank you Lana" said Misty with a small smile.

"Ekans use your tackle attack!" said Jessie.

"You as well Koffing!" said James. Ekans and Koffing moved in with a tackle attack towards the pokemon. 'Turtonator use Shell Trap!" said Kiawe.

Turtonator with it's back turned towards ekans and koffing waited for the two pokemon to attack. Koffing touched one of the spines of Turtonators back and it casued an explosion sending the two pokemon back a bit.

"What just happened?" asked Misty confused.

"If something touches the spine on Turtonators back, it explodes" said Kiawe.

"So cool!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ekans use Bite on that pikachu!" said Jessie. Ekans slithered towards Pikachu with its mouth wide open. 'Pikachu use your thundershock!" Ash said.

Pikachu let loose a thundershock attack which electrocuted Ekans making it paralyzed. "Eve use Tackle!" said Kairi. Eve ran towards Ekans and tackled the snake really hard making it faint from battle. 'My darling ekans!" exclaimed Jessie picking up her pokemon.

"Taste my fury swipes!" said Meowth. His claws were glowing white as he jumped towards Litty. "Litty use Scratch!" said Sora.

Litty claws also grew before he and Meowth engaged in a small duel between them. "Staryu use Rapid spin on that Koffing!" said Misty.

"Hyah(i'm on it Misty!)" Staryu said before it began to spin like a star towards Koffing. Koffing dodged the attack from Misty's Staryu before James said. Tackle attack once more"

Koffing aimed for the next pokemon which was Eve but Lana said. 'Primarina use Sparkling Aria!" said Lana.

Primarina stands up on its tail and sings, forming an orb of water above her head. She hen throws the orb at Koffing making the pokemon float back a bit towards it's trainer. Riku then said. "Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile formed tow green blades on his sharp leaves before going at Koffing with super speed and with a single strike. Takes down Koffing who then crashes into James. Litty and meowth were still going at it with their claws when Litty got the edge and smacks meowth on the face with his tail before using Ember to lite the cat's tail on fire. "AHHH!, My Tail is on fire!" exclaimed Meowth running around Jessie and James with his tail on fire. Meowth quickly puts the fire out before he flares at Litty. "Pikachu use thundershock!" said Ash.

"PIKACHU!(taste lighting!) Pikachu said before using his thundershock attack on Team Rocket sending them flying.

"Come on we didn't get to steal something for the boss!" whinned James

"We got beaten up instead and i lost to that cat" said Meowth with a wine.

"Why does everyone hate us!" said Jessie

'Looks like we're Blasting off again!" said the three as they were gone with a star in the sky. Nurse Joy came out of hiding before she said to the group. 'Thank you all for protecting the pokemon."

"No problem after all, we wouldn't want those thieves to get away with it" said Sora.

"And as a thank you. I have plenty of spare rooms for you all to stay the night in." said Nurse Joy.

'Thank you ma'am, ' said everyone. After recalling all their pokemon, The boys went to share one room while the girls shared another one. During the middle of the night. Lillie was still wide awake before she quietly sneaked out of the room to not wake the other girls up. She went towards the small battlefield. Taking the pokeball in her hand she said quietly. 'Come on out Nebby"

The pokeball opened and in a flash did a pokemon like no other appeared. The pokemon standing before her was a large, white Pokémon resembling a lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame Solgaleo's head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw. Each spike separates large tufts of Solgaleo's mane. Solid ridges—red nearest Solgaleo's head and yellow farther away—poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Around each leg is a dark orange band, and there is a black spot on each foot. It has three black toes on each foot with long yellow claws. At the tip of its tail is a large black spot with a thin yellow rim.

Nebby looked around before he looked back at Lillie. '_Is this the Kanto Region Lillie?"_ asked Nebby with a baritone like voice. Nebby was using Telepathy to communicate with Lillie.

'Yep, i'm sorry i didn;t ket you out to stretch as soon as we got here Nebby but we took a bus from Vermillion City to reach Viridan City to head for Pallet Town when we met with some of Riku's friends from his old home town." Said Lillie hugging her pokemon's head as he laid down on the ground

_"I see,"_ said Nebby before he felt the power of the χ-blade from within Sora as well as the power within Ash. Being a Psychic Type. he can feel just how powerful they can be, _"So when can i meet them?"_ asked Nebby.

"Soon," Lillie said, rubbing his forehead. Lillie stayed with Nebby for a while before it came for her to head back inside to get some sleep. She had recalled Nebby back into his pokeball and joined her friends in some sleep.

**-End Chapter-**

**Here is chapter two recap. Sora and them have reunited with Riku who had moved away to the Alola Region and is now the Alola Champion. Also I am going with a combination of the Anime and Ultra Sun plot. She raised Nebby since he was a cosmog and I also have planned for Gladion and Hau to appear in this fic too. Gladion will have Lunala with him and as for Necrozma and the Ultra Beasts. They will be mentioned as well with Necrozma being Riku's Pokemon. Next chapter will be Viridian Forest with Sora and the other new trainers meeting Nebby for the first time. **

_-New pokemon-_

_Sora-Riptide(Squirtle-Male), Litty(Litten-Male), Talon(Spearow-Male), Scales(*Magikarp-Female)_

_Kairi-Eve(Eevee-Female) Midori(Bulbasaur-Female), Ivy(Oddish-Female)_

_Ash-Pikachu(Male), Froakie(Male)-Pidgeotto(Female)_

_Serena-Fennekin(Female), Charmander(Female)_

_New trainers_

_Riku-Sceptile(Male)_

_Kiawe-Turtonator(Male)_

_Lana-Primarina(Female), Sandy(Eevee-Male), _

_At Lana's House-__ Shellder(Female), Gyarados(Male), Bruxish(Female), Wishiwashi(male), Aquanid (Male)_

_Lillie-Snowy(Vulpix-Female) Nebby(Solgaleo-Male)_

_Mallow,Shaymin(Genderless)_

_Sophocles-Togedemaru(Female) _


	3. Viridian Forest part 1

That next morning. Sora and his friends were up and early packing up their bags as they checked out of the pokemon center. They had gotten their eggs looked at by Nurse Joy and she said that they were in good conditions.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Sora looking at his twin brother and the girls. "Yep, We're ready" said Riku coming with the Alolan Five. their bags on their backs and they had joined with them.

"Wait you guys are coming too?" asked Ash looking at the Alolan six.

'We all talked and we agreed Pallet town isn't going anywhere and plus we are also going though Kanto too so we figured that we would join you guys" said Riku.

Sora and Kairi smiled to have their best friend and fellow keyblade wielder join them. "Shall we head on out?" asked Mallow when they all saw Misty coming out of the pokemon center and towards them.

"I was wondering if i could join you guys on your journey?" asked Misty. The group eyed each other before they smiled. "sure Misty, your more than welcome to join us on our quest." said Ash with a smile.

The group then walked towards the pokemart to by pokeballs and some potions with money before the group started to head for the edge of Viridian City. "big Brother? Where is the first Gym?" asked Amber looking at Ash.

"In Pewter City but we have to go though Viridian Forest" said Sora answering for Amber. The group then entered the forest. Misty hesitated to enter the forest but followed her new friends into the forest but one thing they learned about their new member was that she had a very big Bug Phobia.

"AAAAHHHH! IT'S A BUG!" Misty screeched for what felt like the 100th held onto a brown mallet with a very tight grip. "Keep them away!" screamed Misty.

"Would you cut that out already Misty?" asked Riku a bit annoyed with the redhead. Everyone else was still getting used to their new friend. The pokemon were getting annoyed as well.

"Not until we are out of this forest. Disgusting Bugs are everywhere! Exclaimed Misty. The bush near them moved to reveal a Pokémon that resembles a green caterpillar with a yellow underside and teardrop-shaped tail. There are yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its segmented body, which resemble its eyes and are meant to scare off predators "Look its a Caterpie" said Lillie on seeing the pokemon.

'Let see what Dexter has to say about you," said Ash pulling out his pokedex, _"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves." _

Caterpie heard voices which got the bug type curious. He saw the humans and saw that the redhead was scared. He crawled over to Misty and begn to rub against her leg. 'Aww, It likes you Misty, your so lucky" said Amber with a bit of sadness. Misty began to shake untill she screamed. Caterpie was sad until Ash picked up the bug type. 'Its alright i just happen to like bug Types. Join with me and i will make you the strongest Butterfree in no time" said Ash.

"Caterpie!(really, you mean that?) asked Caterpie with a nod. Ash pulled out a pokeball and tapped the pokemon lightly on the head. Caterpie didn't resist being caught by Ash.

"Why did you catch it" Misty cried out.

'Because theres nothing wrong with it and bug types evolve really quickly." said Ash.

"Really?" said Amber looking at Ash.

"Bug Types evolve alot quicker if they are trained right" said Ash. Misty and the Alolan Six were impressed with Ash. even though he just recieved a Trainers license. he was alot mature than most. Sora heard a noise coming from a nearby bush and he saw a larval Pokémon with a segmented body ranging in color from yellow to reddish-brown. Each segment of its body is a sphere. It has a bulbous red nose on its face and two spherical feet on each body segment. The combination of red and yellow coloration creates a bright warning to predators that it is poisonous.

"A weedle, A bug and Poieon Type. alright Dexter, tell me what to know about this pokemon" said Sora pulling out his pokedex.

_"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon, A bug and Poison type. Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red nose."_

"A Pokémon that has a nose that knows," Sora joked. Kairi rolled her eyes at the pun. Sora pulled out Talon's Pokeball before he said. "Talon, may your heart guide you!"

Talon appeared ready for a fight. The alolan six and misty were surprised to see him with a Spearow. "So you caught a Spearow too?" asked Riku.

"Yep, Talon is my first capture. Alright Talon use Peck on that Weedle!" said Sora. Talon formed energy on his beak before diving down towards Weedle. The Wild Weedle fired poison barbs towards Talon.

'Watch out Sora, it's using Poison Sting!" Kairi warned.

"Talon Dodge it!" Sora said. Talon Dodged the poison sting before waiting for his next command. "Use gust!" said Sora.

Talon flapped his wings before unleashing his Gust attack which had Weedle in the ropes. "Alright! Go pokeball!" said Sora tossing the pokeball at Weedle. The ball hits weedle and is sucked into the pokeball. The ball wobbles around for a few seconds before the ball had stars to swirl around confirming the catch. "Gotcha! I just got me a Weedle!"

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

"Meow(way to go Sora!)" Litty also cheered.

Sora recovered his new catch before he said. 'Let's keep going" said Sora. the group then moved out. Soon the gang found a small clearing to rest which also had a small lake. "Alright, this spot is perfect? Right Ash?" asked Sora.

"Yep, alright come on out everyone!" said Ash tossing his pokeballs to release Froakie, Pidgeotto and Caterpie. They all appeared with a smile although Caterpie was a bit afraid of Pidgeotto since they were their natural predators. 'Pidgeotto(don't worry, i'm not going to eat you.) said Pidgeotto.

Caterpie sighed a relief after hearing that. "Come on out Riptide, Scales and Weedle!" said Sora releasing Riptide, Scales and weedle. Everyone was taken back at Scales as stars swirled around her. "I thought you were just bluffing when you caught a Shiny Magikarp! So cool!" exclaimed Lana with stars in her eyes.

"Midori, Mystic and Ivy, you guys can come on out too!" said Kairi, releasing Midori, Mystic and Ivy. Mystic was in the water next to Scales. " a Feebas! Where did you catch that Kairi, normally those are found in the Hoenn Region" said Riku.

"I just got lucky" Kairi said with a shrug.

"Charmander, Fennekin, you guys also come out too!" said Serena sending out Fennekin and Charmander.

"Since you guys are introducing your pokemon to us. I think it's only fair that we do the same. Sceptile, Lycanroc come on out!" said Riku tossing two pokeballs into the air. Sceptile and a new pokemon that greatly resembled a slouched, bipedal wolf or werewolf. It has short red fur with white on its lower legs, and a white streak that covers its face, underbelly, and tail. It has pointed, button ears with black tips, three large tufts of fur on each side of its face, a triangular black nose, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. While the sclerae, irises, and pupils of its eye are visible, they all glow a pinkish red and no distinctive colors are visible. A mane of fur covers its back and shoulders, sweeping forward over its head to form a crescent moon shape. On either side of its body, just below the shoulders, two small rocks resembling claws poke out of the mane. A single, bigger stone projects out of the front of the mane over its head. Each of this form's paws has three black claws, and it has a stubby tail covered in long fur.

Sora, Kairi, Ash and Serena looked at the new pokemon before Ash pulled out his pokedex. _"Lycanroc, the Wolf Pokemon, Lycanroc has two forms after evolving from Rockruff. he more intimidating the opponent it faces, the more this Pokémon's blood boils. It will attack with no regard for its own goads its enemies into attacking, withstands the hits, and in return, delivers a headbutt, crushing their bones with its rocky mane." _

"That is one cool pokemon" said Sora looking at Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc is one of my strongest pokemon." said Riku petting the wolf pokemon. "Roc(You bet i am) said Midnight Lycanoc.

"Turtonator, Marowak and Talonflame! Come on out!" said Kiawe tossing out three pokeballs. Turtonator appeared along with a Marowak that was different from the onese they had seen in a book. This Marowak is relatively thin. White markings resembling shoulder blades, vertebrae, and hip bones are visible on its back. The bone Alolan Marowak uses is longer than the one regular Marowak uses. It customarily mourns its companions by burying them and dance in mourning.

"MArowak!(i'm ready for my next opponent!) said Marowak before spinning his bone as green flames formed on both ends of the bone. Marowak did a small dance. And landing on Kiawe's arm was an avian Pokémon that closely resembles a falcon. Red-orange plumage covers is head, wings, and most of its chest and back before tapering off into a flame pattern. Its underside and hindquarters are gray and the tips of its long, pointed wings are black. Orange spots speckle its underside. Large yellow talons extend from the shaggy feathers on its legs. Talonflame has a pointed crest atop its head and black-and-yellow mask-like markings around its eyes. Its black beak is hooked with a yellow cere. It also has long black tailfeathers marked with three yellow V-shapes. The tail ends in two points and has another feather sticking out of the base on each side, resembling of the fletching on the end of an arrow.

_"Talonflame!(Whats goinf on Kiawe?) asked Talonflame from it's spot on Kiawe's arm. Sora pulled out his pokdex so that Dexter can scan the new pokemon. _

_"Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokemon. Alola Form. A Fire and Ghost type. The bone Marowak holds is precious to it and its greatest weapon. It uses the bone as a torch to unleash its attack." _

_"Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon and the final evolved form of Fletchling. Talonflame can swoop at incredible speeds when attacking. During intense battles, its wings give off showers of embers as it flies" _

"So that is what Marowak looks like when it evovles from Cubone in the Alola region right?" asked Kairi looking at Marowak.

"Yeah, Marowak's spirit is just like mine. We both have the same drive as the Akala Volcano!" said Kiawe. His body was covered in flames and Marowak copied him. Snowy went over to them and used a weak powder snow to freeze them in place. Turtonator used a weak flamethrower to thaw them out. Sora and them had sweatdrops over their heads.

"Togedemaru, Vikavolt and Geodude! Come on out and say hello to our new friends" said Sophocles tossing three great balls into the air. . He released Togedamaru along with a geodude with a more silvery appearance. There are areas on Alolan Geodude's body that are especially magnetic and attract iron sand, creating the appearance of black eyebrows and strands of short black hair. Its fingers are fused together, leaving only the thumb and index finger free.

"Geo!(huh? Whats going on Sophocles?") asked Geodude.

And the final pokemon that appeared above Sophocles was a beetle-like Pokémon with a large pair of mandibles. Its small orange face has robotic, yellow eyes and is covered by a blue carapace. The mandibles extend from this helmet. They are blue on the inner surface and yellow on the outer surface. At the base of each mandible is a large spike and the inside is lined with short spikes. Its body is black and divided into three sections by yellow rings. The last two sections have a yellow spot on each side. On its back is a pair of wide, flat wings that are transparent with blue wing covers. It has four legs; the front pair of legs has two claws, while the back pair has only one

"Vikavolt(who are they?") asked Vikavolt floating behind Sophocles. Kairi pulled out her pokedex for Dexter to scan them._ "Togedemaru, the Roly-Poly Pokémon. An Electric and Steel type. Its ability to generate electricity is weak, but its long needle acts as a lightning rod, so it can attract lightning and store the electricity. When happy, it forms a ball and rolls around. But once it starts rolling, it can't control itself."_

_ "Vikavolt, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. A Bug and Electric type. Vikavolt flies around, waiting to attack. With its large jaws, it fires gathered electrical energy at its opponent."_

_"Geodude, Alola Form. The Rock Pokémon. A Rock and Electric type. If you step on a sleeping Geodude, you'll hear a snap, and your body will go numb from its electrical discharge." _

"so you got an Alolan Geodude Sophocles?" asked Serena looking at Geodude.

"Yeah, my recent catch before we came to Kanto." said Sophocles.

"Primarina, Shellder and Sandy, come on out" said Lana releasing three pokemon from Dive Balls.. She sent out her two pokemon that the group already met and her Shellder. Shellder is a black pearl-like Pokémon encased within a spiky, blue-violet bivalve shell. It has two round white eyes with tiny black pupils.

Serena pulled out her pokedex for Dexter to Scan. _"Shellder, the Bivalve pokemon, Its hard shell repels any kind of attack. It is vulnerable only when its shell is open."_

"Now for you guys to meet my pokemon, Tsareena, Lurantis and Phantomp! Come on out!" said Mallow releasing three pokemon from ultra balls. The first pokemon is a bipedal, plant-like Pokémon with a humanoid appearance. Its torso, arms, and legs are dark purple, while its hips and head are white. It has heavy-lidded, dark purple eyes with purple eyelids and long purple eyelashes, but has no visible mouth or nose. The lower part of its face is hidden behind a short ruff extending up from its body. While its arms are slender with rounded, digit-less hands, its legs are long and powerful. The upper portions of its legs have three pointed projections just before the hips, creating the impression of long boots. The lower portions of its legs taper into small, pointed feet. It has wide hips made up of six segments that resemble the flesh of a mangosteen.(Tsa?(whats going on Mallow?)

The second pokemon is a plant-like Pokémon that resembles an insect. The top half of its head is light pink, while the bottom half is white. It has light red eyes and two green antennae with a small green lump between them. There are four extensions to the top half of its head: two on the top with red tips that resemble ears, and one on each side with white tips that resemble stylized hair. It has a light pink body with wavy, skirt-like extensions around the waist and a green abdomen and neck. Its thin, white arms end in large, red scythes with white along the bottom rim and a single green claw on the tip. There are vertical, pink-and-red stripes down its legs, which have small, pointed green feet. The coloring and shape of Lurantis's body and arms give it the appearance of wearing a long-sleeved dress, while its legs are similar to pants. Four red, wing-like appendages sprout from its back, each tipped with white.

And the final pokemon is a ghostly Pokémon possessing a tree stump. Its black body is wispy with nubby arms. Covering its head is a small, brown tree stump with a wavy branch on each side. Its red eyes are visible through two holes in the stump and its mouth appears on the stump itself. There are two small, green leaves near the tip of each branch. Brewing these leaves can create a curative liquid.

Her three pokemon appeared behind her. Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan them with Dexter. _"Phantump, the Stump Pokémon.A grass and Ghost type. Phantump come from rotting tree stumps that have been possessed by spirits. Lonely forests are their preferred habitat._

_"Tsareena, the Fruit Pokémon. A Grass type. Because of its strong legs, Tsareena's kicking moves are powerful. It steps on defeated opponents to accentuate its wins." _

_"Lurantis, the Bloom Sickle Pokémon. A Grass type, and the evolved form of Fomantis. Lurantis use their flower-like appearance and aroma to lure in opponents and defeat them." _

"Your pokemon are so pretty Mallow" said Kairi looking at the three grass types.

"So your a Grass type trainer Mallow?" asked Misty.

"Yep, my dad owns the best restaurant on Melemele Island" said Mallow pulling Tsareena and Lurantis in a hug.

"And now for my pokemon besides Snowy, Fable, Cutie, Icicle and Magearna!" said Lillie tossing four pokeballs in the air.

In a flash did four pokemon appear beside the other alolan pokemon. The first one is a tall, pink Pokémon with a vaguely star-shaped body. It has long, pointed ears with dark brown tips and black, oval eyes with wrinkles on either side. A curled lock of fur hangs over its forehead, much like its long, tightly curled tail. On its back is a pair of dark pink wings; each wing has three points. Its hands have three fingers each, and its feet have two clawed toes and dark pink soles.

"Wow a Clefable!, i always wanted to see one in person!" exclaimed Kairi and Serena on seeing Fable.

"Fable!" said Fable with a smile. Serena pulled out her pokedex to scan the pokemon. _"Clefable, The Fairy Pokemon, a fairy type pokemon and the evolved form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the world."_

The second pokemon is a tiny, insectoid Pokémon with a large head, slightly smaller body, and thin arms and legs. It is covered in fluffy, yellow hair with a white face, lower body, and a tuft of hair on its back. It has big eyes with a one white and one brown square speck in the center. Over its eyes are white hairs similar to eyelashes, and it has two black antennae. Around its neck is a brown scarf with a needle-like projection on the front. Two wings nearly as large as its body sprout from its back. The wings are white with three brown loop designs near the base. Its four thin limbs have bulbous hands or feet.

"Ribombee!(Hiya Lillie) said Rimbombee. Kairi cooed. 'Oh my gods it so cute!"

She then pulled out her pokedex to scan it. "_Ribombee, the Bee Fly Pokémon. A Bug and Fairy type. Ribombee rolls pollen into all kinds of puffs, for use in battle or to eat." _

The third pokemon to appear is a Sandslash but it was different from the ones the new trainers have seen. Sandslash has an icy blue hide and quills covered in ice. These quills stand taller than a regular Sandslash's quills and resemble icicles. This Pokémon uses its hide for camouflage in the snow, while leaving only its spines exposed. Its body emmits cold air, which sharpens its quills. Its forepaws are larger than its counterpart, and its claws are longer, thinner, and hooked at the tips. This Sandslash was bigger than any other Sandslash.

"Sandslash!(Whats up?) asked Icicle.

Ash pulled out his pokedex for dexter to scan the pokemon. _"Sandslash, The Mouse Pokemon, Alola Form, an Ice and Steel Type. leeing a volcanic eruption, it settled on a snowy mountain. As it races through the snowfields, it sends up a spray of Pokémon's steel spikes are sheathed in ice. Stabs from these spikes cause deep wounds and severe frostbite as well." _

"So this is the form Sandslash takes when it evolves in Alola?" asked Ash looking at Icicle.

'Yeah, Icicle evolved from a Sandshrew after it battled against a wild Tyrantiar" said Lillie.

And the last pokemon is a metallic, bipedal Pokémon that is made up primarily of spheres. Its head is a medium-sized sphere with a slight point in the back. Around its head is a gear with seven teeth, although the gear does not cover its chin. It has two large, rabbit-like ears with gold rims, a tiny nose and mouth, and light red eyes with pinkish ovals in the center. In the centers of the ovals are white crosses, and thin gold wiring encircles each eye with two small prongs similar to eyelashes. The rabbit-like ears appear to be two halves of a large disc held together by a hinge at the top. The strange pokemon looked around before it saw the newcomers.

"Whos that pokemon?" asked Sora before he pulled out his pokedex but to his and everyone's shock.

_"No Data detected" _

"Huh? No Data?" asked Ash.

'That's because Magearna is a pokemon that was made by humans, My father found this pokemon in a shop in Kalos and he brought Magearna home for me since i was his princess" said Lillie although she was a bit sad after mentioning her father. The five trainers noticed how downed she looked before Sora asked. "Are you alright Lillie?"

"Huh, oh im okay," said lillie.

"You mentioned your father, what happened to him?" asked Misty, The others looked at Lillie since this was her story and she took the pokeball around her neck and pulled it off her neck, "Nebby, come on out"

She tossed the pokeball into the air and it popped open releasing Nebby. Nebby appeared right behind Lillie. His blue eyes studying the people before him. Sora, Ash, Kairi Serena and Misty were taken back to the pokemon before them. Ash can feel the powerful aura the pokemon emitted. Nebby looked at his trainer before the five trainers.

"Nebby, this is our new friends, Sora, Kairi, Ash, Serena, Amber and Misty. Guys this is Nebby aka Solgaleo...The Beast of the Sunne."

_"Hello, its nice to meet you all"_ said Nebby speaking with Telepathy.

"That's Telepathy" said Ash.

Pikachu and the other pokemon were also studying Nebby. Caterpie being the brave one went over to the lion's feet and started to crawl up on his back. Pikachu and the other pokemon approached the lion and they can see he was very friendly. "Solgaleo?...Wait a second, i remember my dad mentioning that Solgaleo is a Legendary Pokemon" said Sora.

"That's right Sora. Solgaleo is the pokemon that is said to protect the Sun. and Lunala id the Legendary Pokemon that protects the moon" said Riku.

"A LEGENDARY POKEMON!" exclaimed the five trainers on seeing Nebby.

"How did you catch Solgaleo Lillie?" asked Misty. The others looked at each other before they all took a seat in the clearing. "Have you guys ever heard of pokemon called Ultra Beasts?" asked Riku .His statement got the new trainers and misty wide eyed.

"Ultra what?" Sora asked totally surprised by the question.

"Im not surprised that you all never heard anything about an Ultra Beast Sora," Riku said.

"What exactly is an Ultra Beast?" Ash asked.

"The Ultra Beasts are Pokémon that came from another dimension," Lillie answered as the five trainers went wide eyed on hearing that. Amber was on the back of Nebby and the pokemon were either resting and the small pokemon were playing on Nebby's back.

"Pokemon from another dimension?" asked Serena.

No way," Sora said sharing the shock.

"It's true, Many centuries ago far off into the Alola region, the Ultra Beasts came into our world and from theirs. In doing so, they waged battle with the Four Island Guardians of Alola. The Four Island Guardians are legendary Pokémon known as Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini, Their battle almost destroyed the Alola region as a result." Lillie explained

"Whoa," Sora said in amazement. "Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini. And the Ultra Beasts too."

"You said that they almost destroyed the Alola region in their battle," Kairi pointed out. "What happened that made it end?"

"They saw the destruction they caused and nearly caused," Lillie said. "Two legendary Pokémon known as Solgaleo and Lunala came from one of the Ultra Wormholes."

"Ultra Wormholes?"Ash asked.

"That's how the Ultra Beasts were getting in," Riku explained. "The same for Solgaleo and Lunala."

Solgaleo and Lunala are Ultra Beasts too?" Misty asked.

"It's likely. But they came here, the Four Island Guardians fought them hard, but they were easily beaten,So they created so many small Pokémon called Cosmog for the Island Guardians to watch over until they were fully evolved and returned into their home dimension: Ultra Space." Riku said

"That's amazing," Kairi said in awe.

"But how does the whole Ultra thing fit in with you and the others?" Sora asked the Alolans.

"It actually began over a year ago, when i found Nebby when he was just a Cosmog." Lillie said

_Flashback- _

_Lillie was well on her way to the pokemon school with Snowy right beside her feet.. "I wonder what we will cover in the pokemon school today Snowy?" she asked herself. _

_Snowy spotted something in front of her before she said. "vulpix(Lillie look!)" _

_Lillie looks up to see a Pokémon levitating before them. It has a black thin inner body with white markings on the chest and face. Yellow rings are present on its shoulders and yellow markings appear on its eyes as well. Its lower body is orange and consists entirely of five feather-like hair similarly, is orange with a yellow tip in the shape of a mohawk. Its arms are solid with a two fingered hand on each in the shape of a bird's beak, which are connected to the Pokémon's shell. The shell is a yellow, egg-shaped dome with multiple geometric patterns on the shell. On each side of the shell there are wings. "Vulpix?(Tapu Koko?) "_

_"Tapu Koko?" Lillie asked as Snowy went towards Tapu Koko with Lillie chasing her. "Hey, wat! Where are you going Snowy?" Snowy kept going through the island's forset until Snowy made a stop. Tapu Koko turns to see Lillie and Snowy and levitated away. "What was that about?" She asked her self before Lillie and Snowy heard some rustling in the bushes. Lillie and Snowy quietly approached the bushes only to see a small Pokémon sound asleep. It looked like a cloud colored in dark blue and purple. Two light-blue cloud-like formations stem upward from its body and seem to be similar to a pair of arms. It has a gold crescent-shape around its body and its face is black with blue cheeks. "What kind of Pokémon is this?" Lillie whispered. It looked very cute to her. _

_"Vulpix?(Hey wake up?) , Snowy tapped the little Pokémon as it giggled like a baby at the touch. Snowy was surprised by it. "Vulpix(It's a baby Lillie)."_

_"It's still asleep," Lillie said as she silently and gently picked the small Pokémon in her hands. But she started to remember something. "Cosmog," she said to herself. "Wait a minute! How do I know that?" Lillie thought for a moment as she instantly remembered his dream. He remembered seeing two Pokémon floating over a temple. One being a large Pokémon resembling a skeletal, legless bat. It has a short snout, dark pink eyes with white centers, and a deep blue area on its upper head that shows a constantly changing starscape. And the other a large, white Pokémon resembling a white lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame Its head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw, and each spike separates large tufts of Solgaleo's mane. Solid ridges—red nearest its head and yellow farther away—poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Around each leg is a dark orange band, and there is a black spot on each foot. It has three black toes on each foot with long yellow claws. At the tip of its tail is a large black spot with a thin yellow rim. "Solgaleo, Lunala. Is this what you wanted me to find?" She asked herself before she looked at the small Pokémon in her hands. "I'd better take you with me and show you to Professor Kukui. He and the rest of the class would be very surprised to see you, little Cosmog." _

_/End Flashback./ _

"Wait so you found one of the Cosmogs?" asked Ash. Kiawe and the other Alolans have started to set up a campsite since they know the story. Sophocles and Mallow were in the forest getting firewood. Kiawe and Lana were setting up the tents with his Charizard and Primarina.

"Yes, i took Nebby back to show professor Kukui and the others since at the time i didn't know about what kind of pokemon Nebby was." said Lillie.

_/Second Flashback/_

_Riku, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles were in their seats with their teacher who happens to be a young man with a muscular physique, who has dark eyes, black hair, a black man bun and a goatee. He wears a white hat with a rainbow decoration in the front. He also wore glasses with teal frame, a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white ribbon and some teal shoes with white outline._

_"Alola, class!" their teacher greeted._

_"Alola, Professor Kukui!" the class greeted back._

_"I trust that everyone had a pleasant night sleep; wait where's lillie?" asked Kukui. _

_"That's strange, She's usually the first one here besides me?" asked Sophocles. _

_"Maybe she got ambushed by a Groundon on the way here" said Lana. _

_"NO way" exclaimed her friends who then stuck her tongue out. _

_"Professor Kukui!" exclaimed Lillie running into the classroom with Snowy right beside her. "What is it Lillie?" asked Kukui wondering why she was late. _

_"Sorry i'm late but i found an unusal pokemon on my way here" said Lillie taking off her bag and opening it to reveal Cosmog still asleep like a baby. It floated out of the bag. Mallow was the first to feel it. The small Pokémon giggled at her touch._

_"So soft and it's so cute," Mallow said._

_"So, what is it?" Kiawe asked._

_"I don't know," Kukui said. _

_"When I first saw it, the first name that popped up was Cosmog." said Lillie _

_"Cosmog?" Everyone questioned._

_"How do you know that, Lillie" Riku asked. _

_"Like I said, I don't know," Lillie answered. She was looking through one of the books trying to find the Pokémon in one of the pages._

_"I can't seem to find it in any of these books," Lillie said turning the pages. "It's possible that Nebby is a new species."_

_"Nebby?" Riku questioned in a deadpan tone._

_"That's the name I decided to call it since i found it " Lillie said before adding a smile. "And it's a much cuter name."_

_"Nebby? I agree it fits it well. It looks like a nebula and it looks like a fluffy cloud" said Lana. everyone agreed with her minus Riku who only could smile. Lillie looked back to Nebby before she said. "Hi nebby, your such a cutie"_

_Nebby opened its eyes and started to give off a loud powerful cry. Everyone covered their ears as Nebby cried._

_/End Flashback 2/ _

"Nebby, huh?" Sora questioned.

"You were right, Lillie; Nebby sounds like a cuter name than Cosmog," Kairi said. "I really wanna see one of them."

Sora chuckled as he imagined how Kairi would react over a Cosmog's cuteness. Sora grew curious as he pulled out his Pokédex and looked up Cosmog. There was a match to it.

_"Cosmog, the Nebula Pokémon, a Psychic type, Whether or not it's a Pokémon from this world is a mystery. When it's in a jam, it warps away to a safe place to hide."_

"So that's what it looks like," Sora said smiling as Kairi took the Pokédex from his hand.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Kairi said looking at the image. "Oh my gosh! It's so cute! It does look like a Nebula"

"Cosmog is a Ultra Beast too right?" asked Ash after looking at the image of Cosmog.

"That's right Ash. and they are very dangerous. About several months ago, My mother Lusamine contacted professor kukui and meet him at his house,Riku was with me when she met nebby" Lillie said.

_(Flashback, 6 months ago) _

_Riku and Lillie had just come back from a supermarket that sells star candy since they found out what Nebby likes to eat on the way to professor Kukui's house to meet up with him. When they got to his house. They saw Professor Kukui waiting for them. _

_Professor? What's going on?" Riku asked._

_"There's someone inside who wants to see you Riku," said Kukui._

_"Who?" Riku asked._

_"Well, lets say that they want to meet Nebby," Professor Kukui said. "And they want to see you too, Lillie."_

_"Why me?" Lillie asked. They all came inside the house and spotted someone who Lillie didn't expect to see. "Mother?!" And it happens to be Lillie's mother. With her are three other people. One is a woman with medium-short white spiky hair pointing backwards, and has yellow eyes. She also has tanned skin, wears a grey vest and black stirrup pants. She also wears green flat shoes and a green headband at the back of her head, and wears a silver necklace, with her wedding ring hanging. There was another woman with yellow eyes and purple hair. She wears a pink sweater bearing a symbol of some kind, white outfit with yellow outlined pockets and white boots with yellow heels. Her boots and outfit have yellow diamond-shaped decorations. She also wore a pair of pink glasses. And the third person is a lean man, who has short green hair and a goatee. He wears a white outfit, bearing the same symbol and having a yellow diamond-shaped decoration on his sleeves. He also wore a green undershirt, some green bracers on his arms, and large green glasses. He also has white boots with yellow soles and buttons._

_"Lillie! How's my baby?" The woman asked using a doting tone as she moved in to embrace her daughter._

_"I'm not a baby," Lillie hissed at her._

_Riku looked at her totally confused._

_"Who is she?" Riku whispered to to his teacher._

_"That would be Lusamine. She's the president of the Aether Foundation," Professor Kukui explained. "And in case you haven't figured it out, she's Lillie and Gladion's mother."_

_"Well, that's pretty obvious," Riku deadpanned._

_"No matter how grown up you'll get, you're always going to be my sweet little baby!" Lusamine gushed. Lusamine took notice of the white Vulpix in her daughter's arms. "Lillie! Is that a Vulpix?! You got over your fears! You can touch Pokémon now!"_

_"Lillie raised Snowy since she hatched from an egg," Riku explained._

_"From an egg?! Oh I'm so very, very proud of you!" Lusamine said doting on her daughter, rubbing her hair as she hugged her._

_"Please stop embarrassing me!" Lillie said._

_(Back to the present)_

Sora and Ash did their best to stifle their laughter as Kairi just jabbed them both on the side. Lillie just sat there with her cheeks puffing.

"Sorry, Lillie," Sora said. "And we thought our mom was like that."

"And our Aunt" added Ash.

"Well, it was embarrassing," Lillie pouted.

"It didn't sound like you were happy to see her again after so long," Kairi pointed out.

"And I can't believe that you used to be afraid to touch Pokémon," Sora added. Ash wondered what made Lillie afraid to interact with Pokemon. The same could be said with Kairi, Misty and Serena.

"Just what happened that made you feel like that?" Ash asked as Lillie winced at the question and looked away.

"I don't want to talk about that," Lillie said.

"It's okay, Lillie," Sora said. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to,"

Ash said kindly. "we'll respect your privacy."

Lillie looked over to the ketchum brothers and saw that they was telling the truth. Kairi, Serena and Misty nodded along with the brothers

"You can tell us if you feel up to it," Kairi said.

"Thank you both," Lillie said feeling better.

So what happened next?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Lillie said.

_(Flashback,6 months Ago)_

_In Kukui's house, Lusamine looks over to Riku and his Grovyle. "Riku isn't it?" Lusamine questioned._

_"Y-Yes?" Riku admitted._

_"Well, I'm glad to meet you," she said with a smile. "My name is Lusamine, and as you may have already have guessed, I'm Lillie's mother and president of the Aether Foundation. Now allow me to introduce you to my team. Professor Burnet; the researcher for the Foundation. Alongside her is Wicke and Faba. Without them, the Aether Foundation wouldn't do its work."_

_"Alola Riku," Wicke greeted. "I'm vice chief for the Aether Foundation. It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

_"And my name is Faba," Faba introduced himself. "I serve as the Foundation's branch chief."_

_"Now then to the reason why i am here. Lillie, Kukui said you found a pokemon on your way to pokemon school?" asked Lusamine. Lillie opened her bag and pulled out Nebby who was sound asleep. _

_"Cosmog..." Faba paused._

_"Incredible," Wicke said."_

_"Unbelievable," Burnet added._

_"It couldn't be," Lusamine said. _

_(End Flashback) _

" Professor Burnet found that Nebby was one of the many Cosmog that Solgaleo and Lunala had created and sent to our world,They said that Nebby was one of these Ultra Beasts," said Riku.

"Gladion was not really happy when he first met Nebby with me but after i told him i promised Solgaleo and Lunala to look after Nebby, he warmed up to it. " said Lillie.

"Gladion? Who's that?" asked Ash.

"He's my older brother." said Lillie.

"Your brother?" asked Serena.

"Yes and he has a pokemon that was created to fight Ultra Beasts. A pokemon called Silvally, Faba created it when he tried to summon an Ultra Beast without the permission of my mother" said Lillie before she had a small flashback of her traumatic experience that made her afraid of pokemon. Nebby sensing her fear nuzzled her from his spot beside her. 'Thank you Nebby" said Lillie petting his head.

"Faba then kidnapped Lillie to get to Nebby since Nebby could open Ultra Wormholes. Nebby came to me to rescue her." said Riku.

_(Flashback-6 months ago). _

_Riku along with Nebby and his two pokemon, Noivern and Grovyle were in the underground lad of the Aether paradise and he was in the middle of a battle with Faba. Faba had a Hypno and a human-like Pokémon that is colored yellow and brown, and it has some fox-like features. It is also shown carrying two spoons and a long mustache._

_"Let Lillie go, Faba!" Riku demanded._

_"I will. Only if you give me Cosmog," Faba said._

_"Why are you doing this Faba?" asked Hau, a dark-skinned boy, with dark green hair, which is tied into a short ponytail with an orange band. Hau wears a black shirt, yellow board shorts with orange and white flowers on them and orange shoes and backpack. Hau is mostly seen smiling and being cheerful. He is Riku's Rival and friend and his pokemon. Dartrix and Alolan Raichu. _

_"Why are you opening the Ultra Wormholes?" Riku also asked._

_"To witness the Ultra Beast's power with my own eyes!" Faba explained._

_"But why?!" Riku demanded to know. "They almost destroyed Alola! Are you willing to destroy the world to see that power?!"_

_"You're just naive boys," Faba said. "By the time I am done with you two, you won't even remember your own names. Hypno and Alakazam! Psychic!"_

_Both Psychic Type Pokémon obeyed sending both trainers and their Pokémon back._

_"I won't let you get away with this! Grovyle, Energy Ball and Noivern use Boomburst!" said Riku. His pokemon fired their attacks towards the Psychic types. I'm not letting you have all the fun!" Hau said. "Dartrix, you use Razor Leaf! Raichu! You use Electro Ball!" Dartrix and Raichu obeyed their trainer firing their attacks as well. Faba just grinned evilly._

_"Block it with Psychic!" Faba ordered. Hypno and Alakazam obeyed their trainer using Psychic to stop their attacks. "Now send it back!" They do so hitting both trainer's Pokémon. Grovyle stood back up and he glowed as he evolved into Sceptile. "SCEPTILE(you wont get away with this!) roared the newly evolved Sceptile. Riku and Hau were shocked by the sudden evoluiton. "Sceptile, did you evolve for me?" asked Riku. _

_"Tile(You bet Riku, now lets beat this chump!) said Sceptile looking at his trainer. Riku noded before he said. "Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" _

_Sceptile formed his attack before using his speed to be within inches of Hypno and Alakazam. He hits both pokemon with the attack, _

_Lusamine and Gladion races to the scene. Gladion is a young boy with light blonde hair and green eyes. His hair is shaved on the sides with a ripped design carved into it, with long tousled bangs that cover his right eye. He wears a grey hooded shirt with a red slash resembling a scar on it, a black undershirt with ripped sleeves, ripped black pants and red shoes with grey soles and black laces. He also has a red rectangular bag around his waist._

_"Faba!" Lusamine called out. "What do you think you are doing?!"_

_"Ah, Lusamine. Good of you to show up," Faba greeted._

_"How dare you kidnap my daughter!" Lusamine roared at the scientist._

_Faba was totally unphased by that. Gladion took out a Pokéball that appears to be pure white with a red line between in the middle and threw it._

_"Null! Go!" Gladion shouted as Null is let out. Faba looks at the Pokémon with such anger in his eyes. _

_"Type: Null. I made you, so now I'll have to unmake you!" Faba proclaimed. "Alakazam, Hypno! Psychic!" Hypno and Alakazam obeyed as Type: Null ran to dodge the attacks. Just then, the mask breaks off to reveal Type: Null's face. It had a crested bird-like head is revealed, possessing a metallic beak, two bolts on either side of its head, pointed red ears and a crest on its head resembling a cockatoo's. The fur around its neck and the fin on its tail changed from gray to white. Everyone was amazed by this turn of development. Lillie was terrified by the sight._

_(Back to the present)_

Sora, Ash, Serena, Misty and Kairi were shocked to hear that someone who their mother knew and trusted would just kidnap her just to get to Nebby. The pokemon lsitening in were shocked to hear that as well.

"Type: Null was the form that Silvally took before Faba placed the mask on it's face and badly mistreated it until Gladion rescued it from him. The mask broke and Silvally was restored and it saved Lillie from Faba. " said Riku.

"What happened to Faba?" asked Misty.

"Faba escaped for the moment," Lillie said.

"But a few days later, he made another appearance and attempted to open an Ultra Wormhole," Riku said.

"He took Nebby to do it," Lillie said.

_(Flashback, Six months Ago)_

_Faba had successfully taken Nebby as he was now opening an Ultra Wormhole. Riku, Hau, Lillie, Gladion, and Lusamine had shown up just in time to witness it._

_"Faba! Stop what you are doing!" Lusamine demanded._

_Faba turned back and saw the group._

_"Lusamine, you're just in time to witness your dream to become a reality," Faba said._

_"That was a dream! But, this is reality!" Lusamine exclaimed._

_"You can say whatever you want!" Faba said. "But the Ultra Wormhole shall now be opened and an Ultra Beast shall come into our world!"_

_"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Riku yelled as he tackled Faba in the gut. He then opened his palm to summon his Keyblade. Way to the Dawn. Way to the Dawn greatly resembles the Soul Eater, but the once curved wing is now straight, and the Keyblade's guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing, similar to the guards of Sora's Oathkeeper and Oblivion keychains, respectively. Also, a dark angelic wing has been added to the top of the original blade of the Soul Eater to act as the teeth of the key. Its token is the Heartless Emblem, but without the spiked bars crossing it. He then points the weapon at Faba's neck. _

_"You little brat!" Faba roared but afraid of his keyblade. Riku turned to Sceptile. "Sceptile use Energy Ball" _

_Sceptile fired his energy ball at the box containing Nebby. The Ultra Wormhole manages to close._

_"Dartrix! Leaf Blade!" Hau called out as the owl Pokémon went towards the box letting Nebby out._

_"Nebby!" Lillie cried as she embraced the Cosmog. "Are you okay?" Nebby responded by making his little sounds as Nebby started to evolve. Nebby was now a a chrysalis with Nebby's face in the center and the eyes shut. And it's even smaller. "Nebby?"_

_"No way," Riku said in disbelief._

_"Nebby evolved," Hau shared Riku's disbelief._

_It's now a Cosmeom," Lusamine said._

_Just after Nebby had evolved into a Cosmeom, the Ultra Wormhole opens again, but it was even bigger than before._

_"Yes!" Faba exclaimed. "The Ultra Wormhole has opened again! And not a moment too soon! An Ultra Beast is heading this way!"_

_"What?!" Riku and Gladion both exclaimed._

_Out of the wormhole came a jellyfish-like creature. It had star-shaped markings on the top and a blue rim of the bell. And the tentacles appear to be humanoid shaped._

_"What the hell is that?!" Riku exclaimed. _

_"Tile(that is one creepy cpokemon) said Sceptile._

_It's an Ultra Beast! Nihilego!" Gladion explained._

_"That thing is an Ultra Beast?!" Riku exclaimed in shock! "No way!"_

_(Back to the present)_

"So Faba succeeded in bringing an Ultra Beast here?" Sora asked in shock.

"How powerful is it?" Kairi also asked.

"Pretty powerful," Lillie said. Lillie sighed as she had to finally admit why she was afraid to make contact with Pokémon. "Nihilego was the reason why I couldn't be able to touch Pokémon at first. It tried to kidnap me and Silvally saved me. Until Gladion beaten Faba, I blocked out that memory because I was afraid. I should have thanked Silvally for it."

"That must have been horrible Lillie, just like how i was almost eaten by a Gyarados" said Misty putting her hand over her heart.

What happened after that?" Serena asked.

"We tried to battle Nihilego but it was just to powerful" said Riku.

_(Six months ago.) _

_the other Pokémon were totally beaten by the Ultra Beast._

_"It's way too strong!" Hau exclaimed._

_"How are we going to beat it?!" Riku asked._

_"With Silvally!" Gladion said. "Go, Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Silvally obeyed and attacked Nihilego. The Ultra Beast didn't respond and attacked Silvally. Once the chimera Pokémon was beaten, it set it's sights on Lillie. She stood there scared as it went for her._

_"No! Don't you touch my daughter!" Lusamine yelled as the Ultra Beast grabbed her instead. Nihilego started to drag Lusamine back with it as Everyone was shocked at the sight; no more than Gladion and Lillie._

_"Mother!" Gladion and Lillie both exclaimed._

_"Lusamine!" Riku also exclaimed._

_"No!" Faba yelled. "This isn't how it was supposed to turn out!"_

_"Mother! Mother!" Lillie yelled out to her mother._

_"Gladion! Lillie!" Lusamine called back to her children. Nihilego went through the wormhole just before it closes._

_"NO!" Riku screamed as he punched the ground in anger. "No, no, no, no, no!"_

_"Mother!" Gladion yelled with tears streaming from his eyes._

_"MOMMY!" Lillie also screamed crying._

_(Back to the present)_

"Jeez," Sora said in disbelief.

Kairi didn't say anything as she had both her hands over mouth with tears flowing from her eyes as a mother sacrificing herself to save her daughter. Serena and Misty were also starting to form tears of hteir own. Amber was luckily being distracted by playing with the Alolan Pokemon.

"Riku promised us both that he'll do everything he could to help to save our mother," Lillie said. "But he knew we couldn't do it alone. So he got our friends involved."

_(Six months ago)_

_Riku explained to his classmates what happened. Riku wasn't surprised to see the shocked expressions on his friend's faces._

_Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet and his class made it to Poni Island and to the Altar of the Sunne and Moone._

_Lillie had changed from her usual dress and into a white sailor-like shirt with a blue ribbon and a very short white miniskirt with a light blue line. She stops wearing her hat, instead restyling her hair as a ponytail tied together with a braid. She also wears a pink backpack with a white ribbon and white penny loafers with white ankle socks._

_"This is it," Kiawe said._

_"The Altar of the Sunne and Moone," Gladion said._

_"Incredible," Lana said._

_The group made it to the altar._

_"How are we gonna enter it?" Hau asked._

_"I do not know, I'm afraid," Burnet sadly admitted._

_"So we're just drawing a big blank here," Sophocles said._

_"That can't be good," Mallow sighed._

_"Uh-huh," Lana said shaking her head._

_It didn't take long before Tapu Koko and the other three suddenly appeared. One has a black upper body and head with a few small white markings. Its eyes are blue with a pink line through the middle of each iris. Below each eye is a curved white line and above each is a curved pink line separated into three segments. On its upper body is another, thicker curved white line. Its thin arms have digit-less hands and puffy pink bracelets on each wrist. On top of its head is a mass of dark pink, tentacle-like hair. Two longer strands of hair frame its face. Encasing its dark pink lower body and on top of its head is a shell resembling an insect. Its shell is primarily light pink. The portion on top of its head is conical with a white diamond marking in the center and a white half-diamond marking below that. Both diamond shapes are framed with black. The shell around its lower body mirrors these diamond markings and has an additional half-diamond on the back. On each side is a hexagon marking consisting of five dark pink triangle and one light pink triangle all outlined in black. These resemble thecompound eyesof many insects. There are also projections on the back of the shell that resemble butterfly wings and a small black bump on the bottom similar to a curledproboscis. When closed, the shell resembles a bug's head with small wings. Another has a bulky, black body with thick arms and no legs. It has blue eyes with an orange line across each iris. Under each eye is a red line divided into three segments with a smaller, white line below that. There is a short white line above each eye. In the middle of its face a what appears to be a golden nose similar to a bull's snout. There a white ring through the nostrils of the nose. On each side of its face is a thick white line that curves upward at the outer tip. There are red rings around its shoulders and golden, cloven hooves at the end of its arms. Its tail is mostly covered in a golden bell with two thin black rings around the top and a wavy black line around the bottom. A tuft of fur is just visible inside the bell. On top of its head is a pair curved, black horns. Each horn has a thick yellow marking near the tip and half of a wooden shell attached to it. Its shell is primarily red with white and yellow markings thickly bordered by a muted black. The shell itself resembles a flower or plant when open; when closed, the horns shift to the sides and it takes on the appearance of a bull. The top of each half is slightly thicker than the bottom, which gives the "bull" a slightly protruding brow. At the bottom of each half is a white rectangle with a muted black triangle at the bottom. Above the rectangles are two triangular markings; the top triangle slightly overlaps a larger, yellow triangle. Behind and just touching the yellow triangle is a tiny, white rectangle that creates the "bull's" eyes. The side has a single, tiny yellow triangle marking. And the fourth one has a black body shaped similarly to amermaidor fish. It has light blue eyes, white eyelids, and a light blue, fin-like marking around the outer corner of each eye. It has a white T-shaped marking on its forehead and a small, white V-shape on its chest. Around its shoulders are segmented purple rings and its long thin arms have webbed hands with three fingers. Each finger is tipped with a purple claw. On the front of its lower body is a light blue, fin-like projection with three spikes. It also has light blue fins on top of its head that resemble long, flowing hair. Its main body resides inside a violet shell that resembles a swordfish head when closed. The top half of the shell has a fin with light blue webbing on top and a thin, pointed spine on the front. On each side of the top shell are two C-shaped markings facing each other to form a rough circle. One marking is white and one is light blue, but both are outlined in black. These markings form the "eye" of the swordfish. Along the edges of both shell halves are a series of white triangles with black outlines._

_"Tapu Koko," Riku said in surprise._

_"Along with Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini," Mallow said._

_"All four Island Guardians are here," Professor Kukui said in awe._

_"They've must have come to our aid," Professor Burnet assumed. _

_"Koko(We have come for the Cosmoen)" said Tapu Koko. Lillie pulled out Nebby from her bag and presented it to Tapu Koko. "Here is Nebby. It dosen't make a sound or move around or anything else. The only thing it does is float around."_

_The Four Island Guardians nodded as Nebby floated in the center if the altar as they began their ritual. They waited for what seems to be hours when a beam of light hits the Cosmeom causing the Pokémon to evolve. Nebby was now a Solgaleo._

_"No way," Riku said in disbelief._

_"Tile(im also shocked too Riku)" said Sceptile. Popplio, Steene, Snowy and Togedemaru were almost crushed by the newly evolved Solgaleo but they moved out of the way. _

_(Back to the Present) _

"So Nebby is the only legendary pokemon capaple of evolving?" asked Ash looking at Nebby.

_**"**Yes, Male cosmogs evolve into Solgaleo and Females evolve into Lunala. We only create new cosmogs when our time on this earth is up"_ said Nebby.

'After Nebby evolved. Nebby opened a Ultra Wormhole and we went after my mother" said Lillie.

_(Six months ago) _

_Riku riding on Solgaleo's back along with Gladion, Lillie and the rest of their classmates made into Ultra Space only to find who they were looking for and more._

_It was Lusamine, but she had merged with the Ultra Beast Nihilego. The outside is dark-colored with her upper torso in the bell, her legs hanging out of the body, and several eyes on her tentacles with gem-shaped pupils._

_"Is that-?" Riku questioned._

_"No way," Hau said in shock._

_"Mother!" Gladion and Lillie exclaimed._

_(Back to the present)_

Sora and them were extremely shocked to hear Lillie's mother had merged with a Nihilego.

No way," Sora said shaking his head.

"i'll say" Serena said in shock.

"Oh..." Kairi said in shock.

"What happened after that?" Misty asked.

"We battled mother's Pokémon, but they were too much for us," Lillie said. "But in the end, I was able to talk some sense into her.

_(Flashback, Six months ago)_

_"Mother! Please try to fight back!" Lillie called out to her mother._

_"Lillie..." Lusamine responded._

_"Yes, it's me, Lillie!" she said. "And Gladion too!"_

_"Lillie, I..." Lusamine tried to fight back, but the Ultra Beast kept taking control. "Get away from me!"_

_"Why are you running away?" Lillie asked._

_"Because you keep chasing after me!" The possessed Lusamine snarled at her. The Ultra Beast tries to keep Lillie away by forming rocks to stop her._

_"You know what? I hate you!" Lillie yelled making the possessed Lusamine stop as she's shocked to hear what she just said. "You treat me nothing more than a little baby! But you're the one whose acting like a baby! A selfish totally immature child! That's why that Ultra Beast is taking control of you! The way you're acting now, you're not really my mother! My mother has been researching Ultra Beasts even before my brother and I were even born. But my mother is a strong woman. And what about you? You're nothing more than a weak puppet. You can't even move. But if you're really my mother, you could come out of there all by yourself. So prove to me that you're my mother!"_

_"Li-Li-Lillie," the real Lusamine spoke as she reach her hand to her daughter. She tried to get loose only for Nihilego to keep the hold on her solid. "No! Stop fighting back! I am everything you want to be!" Nihulego said speaking through Lusamine's body. "No! You are not me! And you will never be me! So get out of my body now!" Lusamine screamed as she fought hard to separate herself from Nihilego. Riku and Gladion ran up to Lusamine and pull her out. She was covered with purplish black goo and the Nihilego that took her had fled._

_"Mother?" Lillie cried._

_"Mother," Gladion said._

_Lusamine was unconscious._

_"Mother! Please wake up! Please don't die!" Lillie pleaded._

_Lusamine regained consciousness as she saw both her kids in tears._

_"Gladion... Lillie..." Lusamine said embracing them both. "Please don't cry! Please don't cry!"_

_"Are you okay, mother?" Gladion asked._

_"Y-yes," Lusamine said weakly. "It felt like I was having a bad dream. What happened?"_

_"It's a very long story," Riku said. "And you may not like how it ends."_

_(Back to the present)_

'After that crisis ended, Nebby was finally grown up and it was time for us to part but Nebby didn't want to leave me so i caught him" said Lillie looking at Nebby. The alolan five have returned from setting up the camp. She then looked at the gang. "My Father when i was a baby got lost in an Ultra Wormhole and Nebby went to find him. He brought him back to us. Unfortunately he is in a coma resting from his experience"

"What a story Lillie." said Ash.

'Thank you for telling us your story and since you were honest about that, i think you guys have the right to now about this" said Sora. Kairi looked at him before he nodded to her. Raising his hand. He opened his hand and in a golden flash did the χ-blade appear in his hand. The alolan five and Misty were taken back at the weapon in his hand. "A keyblade?" asked Kiawe. Since he and his friends were told about the keyblade by Riku and the three keyblade masters they met."

"Keyblade?" asked Misty confused by the weapon. Riku and Kairi opened their hands and in a flash did their keyblades appear. Way to the Dawn in Riku's hand and in Kairi's hand was her keyblade Destiny's Embrace. Destiny's Embrace has a round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the paopu fruit token.

"You have one too Kairi?" asked Mallow,

"Yep," said Kairi.

"What are those weapons?" asked Misty on seeing them.

"There called Keyblades. There ancient weapons that existed a long time ago. They can open any lock and the thing about Keyblades is that they choose their masters" said Ash. Misty nodded before she looked at the χ-blade. "What about that one. Why does that one look different?" She asked

'This isn't a normal keyblade. This is the χ-blade. The original one and the counterpart of Kingdom Hearts." said Sora.

"Kingdom Hearts?" asked Lana.

Sora then said, "Long ago, people and pokemon bathed under a great light that goes by the name of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts was guarded by the χ-blade. Its counterpart and the only thing that can open it. But people got greedy and wanted the light of Kingdom Hearts for themselves so they forged their own keyblades and fought over it. The war fought over it became known as the Keyblade War. our ancestor Sokora took the weapon and hid it away just as the war ended and spread the word that it was destoryed. This weapon has been passed down in out family for generations and no-one but a few know that the χ-blade still exists."

"You mean Aqua, Terra and Ven right?" asked Sophocles.

"Right, they were told of it by their master, Master Eraqus and they swore never to reveal it to anyone." said Sora.

"The χ-blade has to remain hidden so that no-one can seek out the power of Kingdom Hearts for themselves." said Ash.

"We promise to keep this a secret right guys" said Mallow. The four alolans agreed with her, Misty looked at Ash before she asked. "What about you ash? Don;t you have a keyblade?"

"No, i was born with a different power." said Ash before his eyes started to glow blue much to the Alolan five and Misty's shock. He raised his hand as a blue orb formed and he fired the orb into the sky.

"An Aura guardian...I thought they were all extinct?" Nebby said looking at Ash. Misty and the other Alolans were taken back at what Nebby said. "I've read about them. Aura Guardians had the power to use Aura. the spiritual energy within all of usl" said Lillie

"My ancestor was none other than the Great Sir Aaron. One of the greatest Aura masters." said Ash.

"Wow" said Misty.

"And if bad people know about there still being Aura Guardians. They will hunt us down and kill my mom since she was once an Aura guardain." said Ash.

"No need to worry Ash, we'll keep your secret" said Mallow.

"Same" said the others. Sora and Ash soon went over to the open field near them before they called for their pokemon to come to , Pidgeotto, Froakie and Caterpie stood in front of Ash and Riptide, Talon and Weedle stood in front of Sora. Sora knelt down to Weedle's level before he said. "I need to give you a nickname. Lets see, i will call you Sting"

Sting agreed with the name since it suits him well. Sora pulled out Dexter to scan Weedle' moveset. _"This Weedle is a male, Ability is Shield Dust. Known moves are the ofllowing, Poison Sting and String Shot." _

'Not bad but you will be an Awesome Beedrill in no time Sting" said Sora.

"Weedle(you bet i will be Sora!) said Sting before firing a string shot into the air.

Ash also was scanning Caterpie for it's moveset. _"This Caterpie is Male,ability is Shield dust and knows the following moves. String Shot and Tackle" _

"We'll work on that Caterpie in fact, Sora lets have a battle between our pokemon" said Ash.

"Your on Ash and i'm going with Sting" said Sora. Sting went forward ready for battle.

"And i will use Caterpie." said Ash.

Caterpie was also ready for a battle as both bug types stared each other down. The group and their pokemon looked on to watch the spar. "Caterpie start up with Tackle!" said Ash.

Caterpie slithere towards Weedle to tackle him very fast. "Sting use poison sting!" said Sora.

Sting fired poison barbs towards Caterpie but the worm pokemon dpdged them with his speed and landed a direct hit on Sting. Everyone was taken back at how fast Caterpie was. "Way to go Caterpie!" said Ash.

"Cater(Thanks Ash!) said Caterpie.

'Not bad bro but try this on for size. Sting use String Shot!" said Sora. Sting fired his String Shot attack at Caterpie which wraps around him. Trapping him in the silk. "Now lets try this agian, use poison sting!" said Sora.

Sting fired more poison barbs at Caterpie and this time, they hit Caterpie since he was trapped in a web. "Nice work Sting," said Sora.

"Weedle(Thanks Sora) said Sting. Just then both Caterpie and Sting were covered in a blue glow. Everyone was taken back at the sudden evolution. Caterpie was now a green chrysalis. Its body is crescent-shaped with several segments making up the lower point. The front of its shell resembles a face with heavy-lidded eyes and a sharply pointed nose. The back of its shell consists of several geometrically shaped portions and projections.

As for Sting. He was now a yellow, cocoon-like Pokémon. Kakuna has a dome-shaped head and black, triangular eyes. It has two scythe-like arms in the middle of its body.

"Meta,Kaku(We Evolved!) they both said,

Serena pulled out her pokedex to scan them. "_ Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Caterpie,a bug type, The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell._

_Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon, The evolved form of Weedle, a Bug and Poison remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch." _

"You weren't kidding when you said bug type pokemon evolve quickly Big brother" Amber said from her spot on Nebby's back. Sora and ash went over to their pokemon and congraduate them. "You were awesome Sting" said Sora petting Sting before looking back to Metapod. "You too Metapod"

'Meta,Kaku(Thanks Sora!) said Sting and Metapod. The rest of the pokemon came over to congraduate the two on evolving and Sora and ash went over to their friends.

**/end Chapter/ **

_**Sora and them have learned about Nebby and the Alolan five and Misty have learned about the X-blade and Ash's aura. Next chapter will be the Sora and ash challenged by the Samurai but with a twist. **_

**Pokemon- **

**-New pokemon-**

**Sora-Riptide(Squirtle-Male), Litty(Litten-Male), Talon(Spearow-Male), Scales(*Magikarp-Female),Sting(Weedle-Kakuna/Male)**

**Kairi-Eve(Eevee-Female) Midori(Bulbasaur-Female), Ivy(Oddish-Female)**

**Ash-Pikachu(Male), Froakie(Male)-Pidgeotto(Female),Caterpie-Metapod(Male)**

**Serena-Fennekin(Female), Charmander(Female)**

**Riku-Sceptile(Male),Midnight Lycanroc(Male), Noivern(Male-Mentioned)**

**Kiawe-Turtonator(Male),Talonflame(Female), Charizard(male), Alolan Marowak(male)**

**Lana-Primarina(Female), Sandy(Eevee-Male),Shellder(Female)**

**At Lana's House- Gyarados(Male), Bruxish(Female), Wishiwashi(male), Aquanid (Male)**

**Lillie-Snowy(Vulpix-Female) Nebby(Solgaleo-Male),Magearna(Genderless), Fable(Clefable-Female), Cutie(Ribombee-Female), Icicle(Alolan Sandslash-Male)**

**Mallow,Shaymin(Genderless), Tsarenna(Female), Lurantis(Female) Phantomp(male)**

**Sophocles-Togedemaru(Female), Vikavolt(Male), Alolan Geodude(Male)**


End file.
